Fairytales and False Pretenses
by TheNightWhispers
Summary: Kiba is searching for his friends and Cheza, but when he runs into a girl, things change. Tori always had a interest in wolves but when a boy shows up things get too weird. She starts having dreams and changes in her body. Can she find the value before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! Thank you **_**so much**_** for checking out this story! I hope you guys will enjoy it. This is my first Wolfs Rain story, but not my first story to write. So, please review it. Constructive criticism is accepted. ***NOTE: This story is set AFTER the world is reborn.*****

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But its home to me and I walk alone_

_~Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day_

Chapter 1

Kiba's POV

Leaves flew in the sky, dancing around each other as the white wolf stood on a hill overlooking the small town below. The fairly cold weather only added to the dreariness of the grey sky. The wind blew gently, carrying the scent of rain. A few miles past the town houses could be seen. The feeling was strong here. It was strange, this feeling. For this feeling was quite different from the feeling he had followed so long to Paradise. Nevertheless, he had embraced it. Kiba started down the hill through the trees towards the small neighborhood. The sound of cars reached his ears quickly followed by the rancid smell of exhaust. He walked along the side of the small paved road, the cars racing past him. As he walked, he looked for any signs of his lost companions. Ever since the world had been reborn, Kiba had been separated from them. He knew he was the only one out of the four of them that remembered. He also knew that he had to find his companions and Cheza then continue to Paradise. The only problem was that he couldn't feel Cheza like he used to. Although this confused him, he felt that he needed to follow this other "feeling" in the hopes that maybe whoever it was could lead them to Cheza and Paradise.

A broad sign before him welcomed him to Shady Grove and he walked past it into the small town. Small shops lined the streets and people bustled about. A small food market advertised apples for a lower price. Kiba walked along the sidewalk, dodging people hurrying to their cars. He stopped at a restaurant with glowing fluorescent lights signaling that it was open. Turning the handle, he pushed open the door, a bell dinging as he entered. Tables and booths were scattered across the room. Along the far wall was a bar serving various alcohol drinks. To the left of the bar was a small stage with a stool and microphone, to the right was a door leading to the kitchen. TV's were in the corners, showing the news. Waitresses hurried about carrying trays in and out of the back. Walking to the back, he slid into a booth and watched all the people.

Tori's POV

Tori pushed through the door and into the kitchen and clipped her piece of paper holding the orders above the oven.

"I need a cheese burger with a Dr. Pepper!" She yelled over the loudness and picked up a tray holding two drinks on them. Hurrying out the door, she weaved through the tables and stopped at one where a young couple sat.

"Here you go," She said, setting the drinks on the table. Feeling eyes on her, Tori looked around and saw a boy watching her curiously. His long dark hair framed his face and his piercing blue eyes bore into her. He wore a jacket over a white shirt and jeans. Tori returned his gaze, her dark eyes meeting his blue ones. Right as their eyes met, a sharp pain sparked in the back of her head. Wincing, she placed her hand where it throbbed.

_Probably just a stupid headache,_ She thought. Shaking her head, Tori picked up her tray then strode off to the kitchen again.

Walking into the kitchen, she picked up the cheese burger and Dr. Pepper, set them on her tray then strode out of the kitchen. Tori sauntered over to a man sitting at the bar and handed him his burger and drink.

"There you are," She said, then handed him the check, "There's the check when you're ready." The man just nodded and she started wiping down tables.

A few hours later and Tori's shift was over. She turned off the florescent lights and picked up her bag. The mysterious boy had left a long time ago.

"See ya Kathy," Tori said, "I'm out."

"Ok! Bye Tori!" Kathy called from the bar. Tori waved then strode out of the restaurant and started across the street. Kathy was the manager of Dolts Restaurant. In her mid-fifties, Kathy was just as lively as she had been in her younger years. Dolts' restaurant had been around for many, many years. So long in fact, Tori couldn't remember a time when it wasn't around. The restaurant also doubled as a Karaoke joint. There usually was always someone singing. Tonight, however, there was no one. That wasn't totally unusual though. Tori unlocked her old Dodge truck and then hopped in, starting up the motor. Pulling out, she stopped at the intersection where the sign of Shady Grove sat, then drove down the road towards the neighborhood thirty minutes away. As she drove, she passed the familiar sign warning pedestrians of wolves along with other wild animals and to carry a gun with you. Being as isolated as Shady Grove was, it wasn't unusual to see animals now and again. Wolves were predominantly what lurked in the woods, if you actually saw one. Despite the low casualties, the law took...precautions. So, it was required that everyone over the age of fourteen carries a gun with them at all times and children under the age of thirteen always be with a parent or legal guardian. However, the law took it even further and set out to exterminate any wolves within the vicinity of Shady Grove. As a result, there weren't many wolves left in the forest surrounding the town.

_It's like their paranoid_, Tori thought irritably, _if there weren't many casualties in the first place why wipe them out? _ To make matters worse, the police threatened to arrest anyone seen with a wolf and send them to jail for at least ten years. Talk about unreasonable. Being an animal lover, especially to wolves, Tori was totally against the rule. But, it's not like you can just rebel against the cops and tell them they were idiots and to call off their ridiculous rule. So, Tori obeyed, grudgingly, and now carried a gun in her bag. _Why would you even carry a gun if there wasn't anything to shoot? _Shaking her head, Tori pulled into her parents' driveway and shut off the engine. She walked up the steps and threw the door, dropping the keys on the table.

"I'm home!" She called, flopping down onto the couch with a sigh.

"Oh, hey honey," Her Mother said, walking down the hallway, "How was work?" Tori shrugged.

"Same as usual." She refrained from telling her about the mysterious boy. She was still uncertain about him and didn't want to worry her Mom for no reason. Since she tended to overreact. Majorly. Plus, Tori was curious about him. And, although she tried, she couldn't shake how he had stared at her. It was so intense, almost animal-like.

"Where's Dad?" Tori asked, running a hand through her dark hair. Mrs. Bishop sat down on a chair, flipping through a magazine absently.

"He's still at work," She said, "Said he'd be home late, something about patrolling the forest."

"Ok," Tori said, "I'll be in my room. I have a paper to write."

"Dinner will be ready soon," Mrs. Bishop called to her. Tori waved dismissively and walked up stairs into her room. Her Dad, often referred to as Officer Bishop, was Shady Groves Sherriff. If there was a burglary, murder, wolf sighting—whatever, he handled it. So, he was often busy although he did usually manage to get home for dinner.

_What could have happened for him to patrol the freaking forest?_ Tori thought as she sat down at her desk, spinning around in her chair, _nothing ever happens out there. Unless, there was a wolf sighting. That'd be great. This town could use some excitement, it's always so boring._ Taking out her Mac, she started researching her paper for History. What was so interesting about the Greek and Roman culture, was beyond Tori. No sooner did she start typing, did her cell ring loudly. Sighing, she flipped it open and held it to her ear with her shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tor!" Came her friend's voice from the other line, "You wanna meet up at the Cabin later on?" Tori smiled at Chloe's voice.

"Yeah sure," She replied, "How's nine?"

"Sounds good," Chloe said, "I'll see ya then." Tori snapped her phone shut then started typing on her Mac. Half an hour later and Tori heard the door shut loudly and made her way down the hallway. Time to ask her Dad some questions. She sauntered into the kitchen, piling her plate full of food, then sat at the table. For a while, they ate in silence. Only the sounds of utensils sliding against the plates.

"Hey Dad," Tori began in as normal of a voice she could manage, "How was work?"

"It was good," Mr. Bishop said around food, "Tiring, but good."

"I heard you patrolled the forest today," She continued.

"Yeah," He said, looking at her oddly. Tori raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.

"Well? Find anything?" She asked.

"No, Tori, why are you suddenly so interested in my work?" Her Dad asked, setting his silverware down.

"I'm just curious that's all," Tori said, shrugging innocently.

"This isn't about the wolves is it?" He asked, knowing full well about her love of the animals.

"No," Tori said, suddenly irritated, "It's not. Is there something against daughters being curious about their dad's day at work?"

"Tor, that's—" Mr. Bishop started but the girl just shook her head, dismissing it.

"I gotta go finish my homework," She growled and stood, walking to her room. Once there, she grabbed her hoodie and opened her window. Even though it was nowhere near nine, Tori decided she would just go ahead and go to the Cabin.

_I could use some alone time anyway._ Climbing out of the window and onto the roof, Tori inched towards the edge then sat down, slinging her legs over the side. Estimating the drop, she jumped off, crouching as she landed. Pulling the hoodie over her head to block some of the wind, Tori started through the trees. The whole neighborhood was in the woods, but the Cabin was at least a mile and a half away. The Cabin, as Tori and Chloe called it, was there secret get-away from the town. In truth, it was an abandoned vacation spot from a long time ago. The people quite using it because some teenagers were killed there. Either from murder or wild animals, nobody knew. Most speculated wolves, which didn't come as a surprise to Tori. The wolves had a bad rep here at Shady Grove. At least, ever since that old couple moved in, they did. They had moved in a year ago and brought their weird beliefs with them. They had said that wolves were only servants of death and that they had been the ones to kill those teenagers all those years ago in this cabin. But, Tori didn't believe any of it.

_It's all a loud of crap if you ask me,_ She thought bitterly.

The moon began to rise in the sky, shedding an eerie, pale light over the forest. Leaves crunched beneath Tori's sneakers as she walked through the forest. Somewhere, an owl hooted. The wind blew softly, playing with her hair. Looking up, Tori spotted the owl perched in a tree. It swiveled its neck around and looked at her, its dark eyes reflecting the light. The bushes rustled and she whirled around, her muscles tensing. More rustling farther down and then a quick flash of movement. Fear sparked through Tori and she bolted through the forest, knowing the Cabin wasn't far off. Tori couldn't hear any noises signaling that whatever was out there was chasing her, but she got the feeling she was being followed. She jumped a fallen tree and ducked under a low hanging branch, her breath coming in quick gasps. Her feet thumped softly on the ground as she ran. Tori skidded to a stop at a small stream, looking up and down it frantically. The sound of leaves being kicked up sounded behind her and Tori turned and ran down stream. Tori jumped over another fallen tree and gasped as her foot caught on a small branch sticking up. Hitting the ground with a thud, she rolled down the hill. Her momentum carried her over a small drop and landed hard on the ground below, knocking the breath out of her chest. For a few seconds, Tori couldn't breathe. Then she gasped, sucking in air. Tori sat up and looked around then froze at what she saw. On the hill above her, was a white wolf. Its fur gleamed silver in the moonlight and its gold eyes gleamed fiercely. It froze as it saw her and seemed to debate on whether to run or flee. They starred at each other for a few seconds. Slowly, Tori stood to her feet, keeping her eyes towards the ground. Tori carefully looked up at the wolf.

_Why doesn't it run?_ She thought curiously. Right when their eyes met, a sharp pain sparked in the back of her head once again. Crying out, Tori gripped her head and fell to her knees.

_Ugh! What the crap's going on?_ At the sudden noise, the wolf turned and disappeared into the night. Tori groaned as the pain slowly reseeded. An image of the wolfs' eyes flashed in her head. Those eyes. Something seemed so familiar about them.

_What am I thinking? I've never seen those eyes before. Heck, I've never really seen an actual wolf before, let alone that close. _ Shaking her head, Tori stood and continued to the Cabin. Once up the other side of the hill, she spotted to Cabin a few yards away. Rubbing the shoulder she had landed on, Tori walked forward and pushed open the door. The floorboard groaned as she stepped inside. Chloe was sitting on the floor, a candle beside her.

"About time," She said, "Get lost or something?" Tori shook her head and sat down.

"You won't believe what I just saw," She said, forgetting about her aching shoulder.

"Hit me," Chloe said, leaning back on her hands.

"So, I was walking through the woods then I heard something and I freaked out and started running," Tori began, "Then, I jumped over this log or whatever but my foot caught on something and I fell down this hill. Then out of nowhere, this white wolf appeared—"

"Hold it," Chloe interrupted, "Are you sure it was a wolf? It could have been someone's dog that got lost or something. Besides, I doubt there are any wolves out here anymore. At least, not this close to humans."

"No, I know what I saw, Chloe," Tori said.

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying, so you saw a wolf, then what?" Chloe asked, still not believing her friend.

"I dunno, I got this sharp pain in my head and it ran off," Tori ended then muttered, "Stupid headaches."

"You were probably seeing things," Chloe said, "You were freaked out." Tori sighed crossly but didn't say anything.

Tori and Chloe talked for sometime then decided it was about time to head back. Together, they walked through the woods towards their neighborhood. Tori looked around for any sign of the white wolf, hoping it would show up and prove to her friend that she wasn't seeing things. She had no such luck though. Soon, they could see the backs of the houses and Chloe and Tori parted ways. Tori walked around to the front of her house then cautiously inched the door open far enough for her to slip inside then shut it quietly. Tipping toeing down the hall, Tori walked into her room and shut the door. After changing, she lied down on her bed and sighed.

"Who am I kidding?" Tori said to herself, "I probably was seeing things. What wolf would get that close to a human?" With that, Tori closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! ;)**

"_Something has been taken _

_From deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show _

_They never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they've played."_

_~Easier to Run, Linkin Park_

Chapter 2

Tori's POV

_**Images flashed before Tori's eyes. She saw a black and white wolf fighting on what looked like ice covered ground. She saw a girl with short light purple hair with a group of wolves. Then the scene changed and Tori was in a large cell that had blood everywhere. In the corner was a table that had various surgical tools, syringes and vials. In the corner sat a little girl, her knees drawn up to her chest and long hair falling from her shoulders, shielding her face. Soft sobs could be heard from her. Tori wanted to reach out and help her, but couldn't. For some reason, the girl seemed familiar. Images to fast to decipher sped in her mind then she heard a gunshot quickly followed by a howl. Lastly, she saw a boy. The same boy she had saw at her work. His image flickered and the white wolf stood in his place. **_

The alarm blared and Tori's eyes shot open. Rubbing her eyes, Tori smacked the alarm to turn it off then got out of bed. _That is by far the weirdest dream I've had,_ Tori thought oddly. After changing, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked into the kitchen. Hurriedly making toast, Tori took her keys and started towards the door.

"I'm off to school!" She called then shut the door behind her. Hopping into her old Dodge, Tori started the engine and backed out of the driveway. On the thirty minute drive to town, Tori's mind had plenty of time to mull over her dream. Who was the strange girl and what the heck was she doing with wolves? What was with the cell and surgical tools and blood? What really bothered her was the boy and the wolf. They couldn't be the same person; that was impossible. Wasn't it? Tori had heard stories of some place called Paradise and how wolves could sometimes disguise themselves as humans, but she never believed them. They were just fairytales. Or maybe they weren't. Maybe Paradise was real and wolves could appear human. But, that wouldn't explain why she had seen one in the forest so close to her. No, that wasn't true. Chloe was right, she had just been scared and was seeing things and the dream was just her mind overreacting. Yeah. That sounded logical. Then her mind went to the little girl. What had happened to her? Was she still alive? Was she even real or just a figment of her imagination? Tori turned into the town and to the small building that was her school. Cutting the engine, she stepped out of her truck then locked it and made her way to the front doors. The ancient buildings bricks were a deep mahogany with ivy covering the front wall. A statue of a man and rider sat at the base of the steps leading to the double doors. Tori walked up the steps and into the school. Lockers and classrooms lined the walls. To the left was hallway leading to more lockers and classrooms along with the girl's bathroom. To the right was the Principles office, _more_ classrooms and the guy's bathroom.

Teenagers crowded the hallways; there chatter echoing throughout the school. Tori smiled despite herself and pushed through the people to her locker. Unlocking it, she tossed her books inside then slammed it shut. It tended to have problems shutting all the way.

"Hey Tori!" The girl turned and saw Chloe walking over with her brother Chase. She waved as they weaved through the crowd towards her.

"Hey guys," She said.

"Chloe says you got chased by something in the woods last night, is that true?" Chase asked, leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah pretty much," Tori said, smiling at him.

"You still think it was a wolf?" Chloe asked, eyeing her friend. At this, Chase raised his eyebrows.

"A wolf?" Tori shook her head.

"Nah, I thought it was but not anymore. No normal wolf would be that close to humans."

"That would've been cool," Chase commented, "This place could use some excitement." Tori nodded agreement then the bell rang. The three of them made their way to their separate classes. Tori reached for the handle then saw movement in the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she scanned the hallways and saw someone turn the corner. Narrowing her eyes, Tori peered around the corner and saw him at the end of the hallway. It was the same boy from her work and from her dream. Quickly, Tori scurried back to her class and turned in her paper to Mr. Ed then sat at her desk.

_What's he doing here?_

After taking roll, Mr. Ed then continued lecturing on the Greek and Roman cultures and their similarities and differences to the modern world and each other. Tori leaned back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. This was _so_ boring. Just like that, the sharp, stinging pain racked her head. Biting her tongue and forcing herself to keep a straight face, Tori clenched her fists. Her head throbbed and blood pounded in her ears. Then, for a brief second, her senses increased tenfold. She could see the tiniest speck of dust on Mr. Ed's desk at the front of the room. A scratching noise sounded loudly in her ears. Looking around, Tori saw a fly on the window sill. She could see the individual lines making up its eyes and wings. The tiny hairs on its legs as it cleaned itself. Then, as quickly as it had started, it ended and Tori blinked and shook her head. Her head swam temporarily then went back to normal. _ What the heck is going on with me? _

The rest of the day went normally. Tori kept an eye out for the mysterious boy, but she didn't see him again. Where had he gone and why was he here? She wondered if she should tell Chloe about him. _Nah, she'd just freak out and say I had a stalker and that I should call the cops or something. Besides, I would like to find out who he is anyway. _ Tori walked out the double doors and started towards her truck. The sound of a can being kicked made her look up just in time to spot the mysterious boy walking down a dirt path by her school. Tori walked towards the path and saw him heading towards the woods. She jogged to catch up to him. To her surprise, he turned and looked at her. The mere intensity of his gaze stopped her in her tracks. But, she didn't feet scared. Somewhere in the back of her mind, something itched with recognition. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Kiba," He said slowly, "What's your name?" The way he asked the question made her tilt her head slightly. He sounded so….curious and innocent.

"Tori…." She said, "Why were you watching me in that restaurant?" Kiba shrugged but offered no further answer. For some reason, she knew he was hiding something, but didn't pry. The boy started down the path once again and Tori grabbed his arm.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked, not wanting him to leave.

"To the forest," He said, pulling his arm away slowly.

"Why? It's not safe," Tori said, "There are cops patrolling."

"I'll be fine," He said, his voice sounding confident. With that, he ran off and disappeared in the woods. Tori stood there, feeling as if she had even more questions than answers. Sighing, she walked back to her truck and started the engine.

_Something's different about him, that's for sure,_ She thought as she headed to her work,_ His eyes are so…intense. _

Kiba's POV

The sun set on the forest, setting the trees ablaze in oranges and gold's as the white wolf padded silently through the trees. The birds squawked alarm calls as he walked below them. He was positive now that the girl, Tori, was who he was looking for. Although, why he was drawn to her, he was trying to figure out. She was just a human after all. And yet, something was different about her. But, he couldn't quite place it. Kiba couldn't figure out why she had cried out like she had when he had showed himself to her. He knew it wasn't from fear, even though she had reeked of it. He hadn't meant to scare her. Kiba stopped and looked at the Cabin she had run to. Just the mere sight of it made him edgy. It held death, nothing more. A branch snapped and Kiba turned, tensing. A gun cocked and he turned and ran into the forest, hearing the human following. The trees and bushed flew by as he ran, relishing in the feeling of power as his muscles propelled him. Kiba ran until he reached a big boulder and jumped to the top then waited for the human. Once the human was within sight, he leapt off the rock towards him. The man shot, grazing the white wolfs' leg. Kiba collided with the human, ripping the soft flesh of his throat, the metallic smell of blood filling his nose.

More men appeared, surrounding him and pointing guns. Some had dogs, others not. Kiba snarled, blood dripping from his jaws. They fired their weapons and loosed their dogs as he attacked. The forest was filled with the sounds of dogs snarling and yelping. Kiba sank his teeth into the neck of a dog, feeling his fangs grind against bone. The dog fell to the ground as another leapt at him. Their bodies collided and the white wolf growled as the animal bit into his shoulder. Twisting, he grabbed the dog's leg and threw him off. Snarling fiercely, the dog stood and tackled Kiba once again. They rolled around, a tangle of fur and claw. A small cry of pain escaped Kiba as he felt claws rake his side. Snarling, he turned and bore his teeth into the dogs back, feeling its spine break with a crack. A gun sounded and the wolf whirled around, the bullet grazing his foreleg. Kiba ran at the man and tore his gun away from him, breaking it in two. The man whimpered as gold eyes locked with his. Merciless, Kiba tackled the man, snapping his neck. Gun shots riddled the air and the ground ran red. Bodies of both men and animal alike; lied here and there. Kiba, dodging bullets, leapt at a man, colliding with his chest then sank his teeth into his throat, blood seeping into his mouth.

"Go to hell, you wicked beast," The last man growled. Kiba snarled, ignoring the pain in his leg as the bullet tore into his skin. The wolf jumped into the air, smacking into the human. He bit down on his arm, tearing through the skin. The man smacked Kiba across the head with his gun, but the wolf refused to release his grip. Cursing, the man shoved his arm into the wolfs' mouth, making him let go. But, before he could do anything else, Kiba had his mouth around his neck, snapping it.

Panting, Kiba limped away from the battle scene. Blood dripped from wounds, staining the leaves crimson. Dark clouds covered the moon, veiling the forest in perpetual darkness. Soon, Kiba found himself growing weary and lied at the base of a tree. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall into unconsciousness.

Tori's POV

Tori stepped out of her truck and started towards the house. The wind blew carrying the scent of rain. But, there was a different smell in the air to. With a shock, Tori realized it was gunpowder. It was faint, but definitely gunpowder. _What the heck?_ Tori thought as she walked through the woods, trying to find the source of the smell. Thunder rumbled in the distance as she walked. Tori's foot his something hard and she looked down. Her eyebrows raised at the gun at her feet.

_Well, there's the source of the gunpowder_. Then the smell of death and blood reached her nose and she wrinkled her nose up. Cautiously, Tori moved forward then gasped at what was before her. Dead animals and men littered the floor. The ground was saturated with blood. With wide eyes, she walked forward. She recognized a few of the men as people on her Father's team. Her eyes locked on a certain man.

"Ben!" She said and ran forward, crouching next to him. With sad eyes, she stared at her uncle. Then noticed the bite marks on his arm and neck. Carefully, Tori examined the rest of the bodies. _What animal would kill this many humans at once? _ Tori stood with arms cross over her chest. The wind blew and rain sprinkled from the sky. Shivering, Tori wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had brought a jacket. That's when she saw the blood trail. Narrowing her eyes, she followed the dots of blood through the forest. After a while, Tori began to lose hope. Then she saw something at the base of a tree. She jogged forward then gasped at what lay before her.

It couldn't be. She had imagined the wolf. Right? It had just been a figment of her imagination. But, it was right there. In front of her. Slowly, Tori walked forward, her hand outstretched. Even in the darkness, she could tell it was badly injured. Her hand brushed its fur and she drew it away bloody. _I can't just leave it. _But, taking it would mean risking getting arrested or maybe even killed. Tori sighed and stared at the wolf. Oddly enough, she felt attached to it. Despite that, where would she take it? Sure, she could take it to her house, but how would she get it inside without being noticed? Shaking her head, Tori crawled closer and slowly inched her hands beneath the wolf. Thankfully, it didn't stir.

Grunting, Tori managed to get the wolf into her arms. One arm beneath its hindquarters, the other around its chest. _Funny, I don't remember being strong enough to carry a fully grown animal_. Shrugging, Tori trudged through the forest. It was raining harder now, and her clothes were soaked. By the time she reached her house, she was exhausted. She walked towards the door then gently set the wolf down on the front porch. Carefully, she opened the door and checked to see if her parents were near. Nothing. Relieved, Tori hoisted the wolf into her arms and, as quietly as possible started towards her room, kicking the front door shut.

"Tori? Is that you?" Called her Mother from her bedroom. Tori froze in the hallway.

"Yeah, Mom it's me," She said, hoping they would stay in their bedroom.

"Where've you been?" She asked.

"Oh, I was with Chloe and Chase," Tori said, "Sorry, I forgot to call." She heard her Mother sigh.  
>"Well, don't forget next time, you had us worried."<p>

"I won't." Tori quickly scurried to her room and set the wolf on the floor. Flipping on her light, she realized just how bad the wolfs' condition was. Three deep gashes ran along his side, along with a bite wound on his shoulder. What she was mainly worried about though, was the bullet wound on his hind leg.

_The bullets probably still inside. Great, I'll have to get it out. _

After finding some tweezers, Tori knelt by the wolf. One hand on the wolfs' leg, the other holding the tweezers, she peered into the hole. Taking a breath, she carefully slipped the tweezers inside, bracing herself in case it woke. The tweezers hit something hard and she slowly took it out. The bloody bullet slide out and she tossed it into the trash can. _Now, to take care of the other wounds,_ Tori thought. She slipped out of her room and tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Walking into the pantry she took the first aid kit and some alcohol then padded back to her room.

After cleaning the wounds, Tori cleared a space in her walk in closet for the wolf. She placed some towels on the floor then picked up the wolf and laid him on them. Tori looked down at the wolf.

"Who would have thought that I would keep a wolf in my room," She said to herself, smirking slightly. Tori found herself gently stroking his head then stood and lied down on her bed. _What am I getting myself into?_ She thought before closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks again for checking out this story, it means a lot. But, please review; I want to know what you guys think. What I should change or whatever ;). And I'm really, really, really, **_**really**_** sorry for the late update! I was trying to figure out how to write the last part of the chapter and it took longer than I wanted. So, sorry about that and please review!**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know your still there_

_~Haunted, Evanescence_

Chapter 3

Kiba's POV

Kiba blinked open his eyes and looked around the closet. Clothes lined the walls and boxes sat on shelves along the ceiling. The place smelled of humans. Of that girl. He stood and strode out of the closet, hands in his jacket pockets. The sun streamed in from the window, illuminating the room with its golden rays. A desk sat to his right, holding a laptop and some stacked papers. A dresser stood by the far wall and a chair rested in the corner. By the window was a bed holding the girl. Tori; that was her name. The sun glowed off of her skin, lighting up the gold highlights in her dark hair. Kiba looked at her, his head tilted somewhat. What was so special about this girl that he felt drawn to her? Footsteps sounded in the hallway and he looked at the door, tensing. When no one entered, he turned his attention back to the human girl, but remained alert. One arm was drawn up to her face, the other laid by her side on top of the covers. Her dark brown hair framed her face, giving her a serene look. Kiba moved so he stood by her bed, looking down at her. Reaching out with his hand, he lightly traced her nose and cheek with his fingers. As he touched her, a scent wafted up towards him. Lavender mixed with the piney smell of the forest. Kiba moved away and sat on the floor. He knew he shouldn't stay, but he didn't want to leave either. Looking at the closet, he noticed that a towel was lying on the floor. Spots of blood splattered across it.

A sigh from the bed got his attention and he looked at the girl. Kiba watched as she cracked open her eyes. She stared at him, seeming uncomprehending. Then, she realized who she was staring at and sat up quickly, looking at the empty closet.

"What did you do with the wolf?" Tori demanded harshly, setting her dark eyes on him. Almost immediately, she moaned and placed her hand on the back of her head.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, moving closer. Tori gasped and their eyes met once again. Kiba recoiled, shocked. The dark brown eyes had been replaced by amber. Wolf eyes. The two watched each other. Seemingly to different entities yet the same. But, as quickly as the eyes had been, they disappeared. The girl shook her head then looked at the boy before her.

"You're...the wolf," She said slowly. Kiba nodded.

"Why did you help me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. _What was that that just happened?_ Kiba thought. The girl shrugged.

"I couldn't just leave you," She said.

"That's strange coming from a human." The girl snorted a cocky smirk on her face.

"Yeah well, I'm different than most people around here." There was a knock on the door and both tensed.

"Tori?" Said a female voice, "Are you up?"

"Yeah, Mom," Tori said.

"Who are you talking to?"

"A friend," Tori said, walking to the door, and cracking it just enough to look at her mom, "Why?" Her Mother peered behind her and looked at Kiba.

"Just wondering," She said slowly then walked off. Tori shut the door with a relieved sigh. Sliding to the floor, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Kiba watched her closely. She seemed so confused.

"So, why are you here?" The girl asked, "I don't know what a wolf would want with this town. It's basically the bane of the wolves' existence."

"I'm looking for something," He said, looking at her, "I think I've found it, but I'm not sure." Tori returned his gaze.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Kiba didn't respond, just stared out her window from where he sat. Tori stood and went to her closet and changed then slipped her shoes on. She then went to her window and unlocked it then proceeded to open it. Gesturing outside, she said, "Come on." With that, the girl climbed out and dropped to the ground, her shoes thudding softly. Kiba followed suit and landed next to her. The leaves rustled with the wind and birds chirped as the two walked through the forest.

"Where do you stay?" Tori asked, hands in the pockets of her sweat pants.

"Where ever I find I place," Kiba said, looking around.

"You know," Tori said, "There's a cabin around here, I could show it to you if you want."

"I know where it is." The girl looked at him, surprised.

"You do?" Kiba nodded, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I followed you."

"Ah," She said, "But, what happened with the cops?"

"They attacked me." Was all he said.

Before they knew it, the two were in standing at the entrance to the town. People filled the streets either shopping or just walking around. Kids chased each other, laughing and smiling. As Kiba surveyed the people, he noticed a group of men dressed like the cops from earlier, talking in hushed voices, grave expressions on their faces. Walking past them, Tori following, he caught a part of their conversation.

"…..I saw another one while patrolling the woods," One of them said.

"You sure it wasn't a stray dog?" Another one asked.

"Yeah, it was too big for a dog," The first one said, "Ran off before I could shoot it. The thing's probably still in those woods. It'd be a pain but we might be able to find it again." Kiba glanced back behind him into the woods then looked at Tori, who had stopped in front of the restaurant she worked at. Turning, he started back to the woods only to be stopped by a hand on his elbow.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked, pulling him back.

"To the woods," Kiba said impatiently, pulling away.

"You can't possibly find that wolf before they do," She said, lowering her voice. Kiba looked at her, his blue eyes fierce.

"I can find him faster than they can." With that, he turned and ran back into the woods.

Tori's POV

Tori watched Kiba disappear into the woods then shook her head and walked into Dolt's. Walking into the back, she grabbed her name tag and pinned it to her shirt. It sucked to have work on a Saturday, but at least it was later hours.

"Oh, there you are Tori," Kathy said, walking over, "There's a table near the front, you can serve them." Tori nodded and took a note pad and started towards the table. A family of four sat at the table talking.

"Hi, I'm Tori; I'll be your server today," She said, "What drinks would you like?"

"I'll just have sweet tea," The Father said.

"Just water," The Mother said, handing a baby a toy.

"I'll have Sprite," The little girl said.

"Aright, I'll have those right out," Tori said, righting them on her note pad then turned to leave.

"You're pretty," The girl said, smiling shyly. Tori smiled.

"Aww thanks, so are you." Tori made her way to the back and started making the drinks for the family. The kitchen was filled with the aromas of the cooking food and the sound of the skillets' sizzling. The chief's bustled about with their work and knives clicked on cutting boards. Setting a cup in the soda dispenser and hitting the Sprite button, Tori then started pouring the tea and water into cups. Once the drinks were ready, she placed then on a tray and walked out back towards the table, humming with the man singing on the small stage, strumming his guitar.

"Here you are," She said, setting the drinks on the table, "Are you ready to order?"

"I think we are," The mother said. Tori took out some menus and started setting them on the table.

That's when it hit.

Black spots danced in Tori's vision and a piercing pain hit her body. Her hands tingled and shook. Her head pounded violently as she gripped it. _What the heck's happening to me? _ She thought, and then collapsed to the ground unconscious.

_**The wind was howling in her ears as Tori stood on a mountain overlooking a frozen ocean. To her right was a young man dressed in leather with grey hair and a X shaped scar on his chest. Next to him were two other boys. One was chubby wearing a hoodie and sweat pants and wore a collar around his neck. The other was wearing cargo pants and a red shirt with mid-shoulder length red hair. To her left was Kiba. He saw her watching and smiled at her. She smiled back. It felt so right to be there. For the first time she felt complete and truly happy. Then a scream echoed in the air and Tori turned around. Suddenly, she was in the cell again with the little girl. Unlike before, a table sat in the middle of the cell, the little girl strapped down on it. A man stood near her, holding a syringe up with a yellow liquid in it. The liquid was tinted red with blood. He held it in the air and flicked the needle then turned towards the little girl. **_

"_**Please, don't put that in me," The girl cried, "Not again. It hurts." **_

"_**Now, now," the man said, his voice dripping mock tenderness, "This will help you. It will make you stronger. Don't you wish to be stronger?" Tears pouring in seas down her cheeks, the girl shook her head.**_

"_**No, not like this." The man just smiled and inserted the needle into her arm. The girl turned her face away, whimpering softly. Tori felt anger spring into her chest and slammed against the bars.**_

"_**Stop it! What do you think you're doing to her?" Tori yelled but in vain. They couldn't hear her. The scene seemed hauntingly familiar to Tori and some little part of her knew how the little girl felt. Tori cried out in anger and sank to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. **_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

A blinding light shone in Tori's eyes as she opened them. Chords stuck out of her arms, connecting to an IV drip stood nearby. An oxygen mask was covering the bottom half of her face. Tori looked around and realized that she was in a hospital. _How did I get here?_ Suddenly, she remembered her head pounding and her body in pain then falling to the ground. _What happened to me? _ Tori looked around and saw that her parents along with Chloe and Chase were watching her worriedly. Her Mother sat in a chair by her bed, holding her hand firmly. Her eyes were puffy and red, signaling that she had been crying. Then, Tori remembered her dream. Kiba and the three other boys, who were most likely wolves to. But, why was she with them? Who were the girl and the man? Why did they look so familiar? _Why is everything so damn confusing! _Suddenly angry, Tori ripped off the oxygen mask and yanked the lines out of her arms and sprang from the bed.

"Tori!" her Mother exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Tori, you need to stay here," Mr. Bishop said, moving over to her and reaching for her arms.

"Yeah, you almost had a heart attack," Chase said, grabbing her arm.

"I'm fine," She said, her voice sounding more like a growl. Shoving them both away she stormed out of the hospital, ignoring the lady at the front desk telling her to return to her room. She ran out through the doors and into the town. Shady Grove didn't have a hospital, so this was probably a nearby town. Immediately, smells flooded her nose. Her hand flew to her nose, covering it. She could smell the exhaust of the cars, the perfume from the shop across the street. Everything was much stronger and more potent. _Ugh, it's happening again._ A truck honked and Tori gasped and covered her ears. She heard the man across the street cursing angrily into his phone. Tori turned and bolted down the street. This town may be larger than Shady Grove, but it was still surrounded by woods.

Power coursed through Tori's veins and she smiled despite herself. She pumped her arms faster and her legs carried her faster. Seeing a stop sign ahead, she jumped into the air and propelled herself off of it, using her foot. Tori laughed as she went airborne and landed lightly on the sidewalk. _I could get used to this,_ She thought. Tori ran through the town and skidded to a stop at the Welcome sign. ApplesBurrow. _Ok, that's fifteen minutes away from Shady Grove. I could walk back to Shady Grove. _ Briefly, Tori thought about waiting for her parents and friends then decided against it. _It won't kill them to worry anyway,_ She thought bitterly. It in the past, whenever she had hurt herself, her parents didn't seem to care. They had given her the necessary care, of course, but seemed indifferent to her injures. Once again, anger welled up inside of her. Why had they been so indifferent? Was she not good enough to deserve their love and concern?

With a cry, Tori whirled and slashed her nails across the ApplesBurrow sign. Four deep gashes ran through the sign. Looking down at her hands, Tori's eyes widened. On her hand, replacing her nails, were claws. Long, sharp and glistening claws. Tori stared in shock. _Ok, at first this was cool but now it's just freaky. _Her mind went back to her dreams and heightened senses. All the times she had made eye contact with Kiba followed by a sharp pain. _What's going on? Why's this happening to me?_ Then with a soft _ssffftt_, the claws disappeared into her fingers. Shaking her head, she sprinted down the street towards Shady Grove.

The sun was setting by the time Tori entered her neighborhood, exhausted. She had run on and off all the way there. She walked along the rocky road, her feet crunching as she went. The wind blew gently, playing with her hair. The place was deathly silent. Absently, Tori stared into the woods along one side of the road. A white flash caught her eye and seconds later Kiba appeared, hands in his pockets. She smiled faintly at him, not really knowing why.

"Did you find the wolf?" She asked as he walked next to her.

"I found traces of his scent but not him," He replied, worry reflecting in his blue eyes briefly.

"Do you know him?" Tori asked, noticing the worry. Kiba was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"Yeah," His voice strangely distant. Seeing his reluctance to talk about it, Tori fell silent. The urge to tell him all that had been happening to her, suddenly came over Tori. Without thinking, she began to tell him everything. She told him the sharp pain she often got when locking eyes with him, the heightened senses, the power surge in ApplesBurrow and the claws. He listened quietly.

"And," Tori continued, "I'm having these weird dreams. I'm with you and some other guys, I'm assuming wolves, and this girl then the scene will change and I'll be in this building standing outside of a cell that has a little girl in it. This time there was a man there with her and he was inserting a weird liquid into her arm against her will. I wish I knew what was going on…." She didn't know why she was confiding in him of all people. Especially since she had really just met him. But, she felt like she had known him forever. For minutes, Kiba didn't respond. Just stared at the ground, thinking.

"What did the girl look like?"

"She had short purplish hair and weird reddish-pinkish eyes," Tori said, "Why? Do you know her to?" Kiba nodded.  
>"I don't know anything about your dreams," He said slowly then looked at her, "But, tell me if you have anymore." Tori nodded, feeling better after telling someone.<p>

"You can stay with me….if you want," Tori said uncertainly. She knew her parents wouldn't like it. But, they didn't have to know.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked as they neared her house.

"Yeah," Tori said, looking at him.

Ten minutes later and they reached her house. Her parent's SUV was in the driveway and a light at the front of the house was on.

"You go up to my window and stay in my room," Tori told Kiba, "I'll go in the front door and so my parents don't get suspicious." Kiba nodded and walked to the side of the house while she went to the front door. Taking a breath and preparing for her parents inevitable irritation, she walked through the door and into the living room where her parents both sat on the couch.

"Tori, where have you been?" Her Father demanded.

"I was in taking a walk in the woods," She said dismissively.

"And why on earth did you just run out of the hospital like that?" Mrs. Bishop asked, her voice tight, "You could have had a heart attack." Tori rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Mom," She said, "I think your exaggerating."

"Your Mother's right," Mr. Bishop said, "Your heart rate was too high and rushing out of the hospital could have triggered it again. You were lucky to not have a heart attack in the first place." Tori just stared. She hadn't known that it had been that bad. What had caused the increase of heart rate in the first place? She sighed.

"Alright," She said, "Fine, I might have acted….rashly. But, I just needed to get out of there. I'm fine now." With that, Tori stood and jogged up the stairs and into her room. Kiba was looking at the pictures taped to her closet door and turned as she walked in.

"You could have had a heart attack," Tori mimicked, lying on her stomach on her bed.

"When was that?" Kiba asked, looking at her.

"Oh my parents were just saying that when I collapsed at my work it was because my heart rate was too fast and that I could have had a heart attack," Tori explained. Kiba just looked at her, seemingly in deep thought. After going into her closet to change, Tori lied down on her bed. She looked at Kiba on the floor and was slightly surprised to see him as a wolf. The moonlight shining in from her window turned his fur silver. His head rested on his paws and his tail was drawn up next to his side. She smiled then closed her eyes.

**There ya go! Sorry if Kiba might have been OOC. Please review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update (again), I had a Biology test and had to study and stuff and I had to update another story. Thanks to wolfdreamer and Chichi4mangaHero for reviewing Oh and words in bold (like the ones I'm typing) mean wolf talk in the story. **

**Chichi: Yes, there will be romance further into the story I just thought it would be weird for Kiba and Tori's relationship to develop quickly, so yeah. Lol **

**Wolfdreamer: Haha Thanks! I was reading some books and I randomly thought of the plot :D. **

**Please review!**

Tori's POV

The alarm called loudly to Tori as she slept and she groaned. Moving her hand to the nightstand, she shuffled it around, looking for the clock. Upon finding it, she smacked it but it still wouldn't shut off. Growling, she smacked it harder and it bounced to the floor from the force, turning off as it hit the floor. _Stupid clock,_ She thought as she groggily got out of bed. She looked around the room and realized that Kiba was nowhere to be seen. _He must have left when I was asleep, _Tori thought, _He better not have been caught by my parents. _ Rising, she changed into jeans and a T-shirt and converse then shoved her homework into her back pack. Walking down stairs, Tori made some cereal and ate it hastily.

Once she was finished, she grabbed her keys and walked to her truck, tossing her backpack into the bed. Starting up the engine, she backed out and began the fifteen minute drive to school. As she drove along the road, she glanced into the woods. Kiba was somewhere out there. Her Father and his team were also out there. Searching for him or any other wolves that might be lingering on the outskirts. Tori sighed and tightened her grip on the wheel. _He'll be ok. He can take care of himself. _ A sickening feeling entered her gut. Somehow, she doubted that.

Tori reached Shady Grove High school and pulled into a parking spot. Taking the keys out, she stepped out of the truck and into the crisp fall air. The trees swayed gently with the breeze as she took her backpack and started up the steps. The hallways were filled with the usual clamor of the teenagers talking.

"Tori!" She turned and smiled when she saw Chloe and another girl making their way towards her.

"Hey Chloe," She said, "What's up?"

"Hey," Chloe said, "This is Carly." She gestured to the girl standing next to her. Tori waved.  
>"So, have you heard?" Carly asked. Tori furrowed her brows slightly.<p>

"About what?"

"About the wolf attack." Dread crept into Tori and she raised her eyebrows, feigning surprise.

"Wolf attack?" She asked, hoping her voice was normal.

"Yeah," Chloe said, taking a news paper out of her bag, "See? It's all over the town. Twelve cops were killed along with a few dogs. Can you believe it?" Tori took the newspaper and looked at it. On the front page, in big, bold letters read WOLF ATTACK. It told exactly what Chloe said. Twelve cops and dogs were killed trying to restrain a wolf.

"I heard that they were going to send out a more cops and try to put it down," Chloe continued, "Do you think they'll be able to kill it?"

"I hope so," Carly said, sipping her latte, "It killed those cops. It might come to the town and I don't know about you, but I don't want a blood thirsty wolf near my house." Tori remained silent and just stared at the paper. Her mind reeled with morbid images of the cops attacking Kiba. She knew how the system worked. When retraining the animal didn't work, they would go in with every portable weapon they had. Stun guns, rifles, pistols—you name it, they brought it. They would also bring anything that could possibly confine or restrict the animal. Which would consist of chains, barbed wire and cages.

"Tori?" Chloe asked, peering at her friend, "You ok?" Tori blinked, coming out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, fine," She said, handing her the paper.

The bell rang and they all went to their classes. The day progressed normally. Nothing unusual happened, although Tori found that she couldn't quite concentrate. Finding out that the cops were going to capture, or possibly kill, Kiba had bothered her more than she would like to admit. The lunch bell sounded loudly and she made her way to the cafeteria. The crowd of kids dispersed once in the cafeteria and Tori walked towards a table where her friends were sitting. Without warning, nausea hit Tori and she dropped her tray of food, barely noticing the loud clatter it made. Faintly, she heard Chloe and some other people call out to her, asking if she was alright. She turned and quickly jogged to the restroom. Once there, she slapped open a stall door and bent over the toilet, thinking that she was going to hurl. When nothing happened, she sat on the floor. _What the hell is going on with me? _ A few minutes later and still nothing happened. Tori stood and walked out of the bathroom and went back to the cafeteria. Taking a new tray she got some more food then slide into her seat next to Chloe.

"What happened back there?" She asked. Tori shook her head dismissively.

"Nothing, I just felt sick."

"And you dropped the tray because of it?" She shrugged and picked at her food, suddenly not hungry.

Once school ended Tori drove to Dolt's. As she drove, she tried to ignore the strange emptiness of the streets. Tried to ignore the police on the streets, ever vigilant, looking for any sign of wolves. Forcing her eyes back onto the road, she pulled into a parking stop across the street of her work then shut off the engine and stepped out. Walking into the restaurant, Tori went to the back and changed into her uniform and put her name tag on.

"Ah, Tori," Kathy said, smiling as she saw the girl, "How are you?" Tori forced a smile.

"I'm good," She lied, "Are there any tables you want me to waitress?" Kathy nodded and told her where to go. Tori nodded and grabbed a notepad and pen then started towards the table. It was funny, Kathy and her relationship. Even though they were boss and employee, it seemed as if they were friends for a long time. Tori weaved through the tables and booths to the woman sitting alone. She asked what drink she would like and then left to make it. Tori reached the kitchen and was met by the familiar smells and sounds. She grabbed a glass and poured some sweet tea into it then put it on a tray and walked out again. The lady singing karaoke sang softly.

"_This doesn't make much sense_

_Think far out but I'm still locked in_

_I'm still lost, walking circles_

_The floor swallowed me up whole_

_There's nowhere to go_

_There's a vulture on my shoulder_

_And he's telling me to give in_

_Always hissing right in my ear_

_Like its coming from my own head_

_It's got me mixed up_

_Trying not to give up_

_Tell me there's a way to get out of here_

_Oh, Fixed At Zero." _

Tori smirked to herself at the irony of the lyrics and what she was going through. She stopped at the woman's table and set the drink down.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked, putting the tray under her arm. The lady studied the menu then pointed to one.

"I think I'll have the pecan pie." Tori nodded and wrote it down.

"Alright, I'll have that right out." With that, she started back to the kitchen. All at once, the nausea hit her again quickly followed by the little feet of dread. Tori gasped slightly, hand on her stomach. Unbidden, an image of Kiba, mauled and broken, flashed in her mind's eye. Suddenly, the urge to go look for Kiba came over her. But, how were you supposed to look for someone when you have no clue where they were? _I have to try. _ Swallowing her nausea, Tori walked to the kitchen and clicked the order of pecan pie above the oven then went to Kathy's office. The manger looked up at the sound of the door opening and looked upon Tori's face.

"Tori, what's wrong?" She asked, standing and walking over to her, "You look sick. Are you feeling alright?" Tori nodded slightly.

"Yeah," She said shakily, "But I just received a text from my Mom saying that my Grandmother was in the hospital and she wants me there."

"Oh dear," Kathy said, holding hand to her mouth, "Go ahead and go to her." Tori smiled gratefully although she hated lying like that to her.

"Thank you so much." Tori turned and left hurriedly unlocking her truck and jumping in and starting the engine. Pulling out, she hit the gas and the truck squealed loudly then raced down the street, towards her house and the woods, following a feeling she didn't know.

Paul's POV (Tori's Father)

Leaves crunched beneath his boots as he and his team trudged through the woods. Said team consisted of twenty men split into four squads, five men each. They were Squad 5, Squad 8, Squad 9 and Squad 10. The leader of the teams was Paul, or Officer Bishop. He was also head of Squad 9. As of now, the Squad's were setting traps for their targets. Officer Bishop covered the pit with leaves then took two careful steps back. The target would step onto the leaves and fall into the cage at the bottom. The cage would snap shut around said target then they would put the wicked beast down. At least, that was the plan. Other traps like this were scattered throughout the woods, along with various others.

"Alright," Bishop said to his four men, "Let's move on." Single file, they walked through the woods. A little while later and they reached their next area. A small stream trickled over pebbles and a lone tree sat at the far end. Leaves, vines and other plants hid the ground from sight. Bishop and one other man began setting the trap. Making a loop from a rope, Bishop set it down on the ground with a twig in the middle. Then took the other end of the rope and slung it over a branch and tied it to the ground. That way, when the target steps into the loop, snapping the twig, the rope would wrap around its ankle and pull them into the air. Of course, they didn't know exactly where the wolf was, so they were really just making shots in the dark. But, that didn't matter; they just had to capture these beasts. Static crackled on Bishop's head piece and then a voice spoke.

"Officer Bishop, the targets are in sight."

"Good," Bishop said, "Keep an eye on them but don't attack." There was a gasp on the other end followed by a rustling noise.

"Squad 8," Bishop said, "Squad 8 are you there?"

"This is Squad 8 sir," Came the voice again, "You're not going to believe this sir, but the targets have turned into humans." Bishop sighed, exasperated.

"Don't be ridiculous," He said, irritation creeping into his voice, "We're on our way. Alert Squad 5 and 10 to your whereabouts and tell them to meet up with you."

"Yes sir."

With that, Bishop and the rest of Squad 10 made their way towards Squad 8. The evening sun was quickly sinking into the horizon and the temperatures were dropping steadily. Winter was starting to show its face. The wind blew gently, bringing with it the smell of rain. Soon, Squad's 8 and 5 could been seen, making a wide circle around the targets, weapons drawn. However, Squad 10 was nowhere in sight. Bishop approached the appointed head of Squad 5.

"Lieutenant, where is Squad 10?" He asked.

"I don't know, sir," The Lieutenant replied, turning to him, "We tried contacting them but there was no answer. My guess is the wolves took them out." Bishop nodded gravely and weaved through his men towards the front. He was surprised at what greeted him. Two boys stood in the middle, tense and watching them closely. One was young, thirteen or fourteen; the other was the boy who his daughter, Tori, was usually with. As he watched, their forms shimmered and turned to wolves briefly. _He was right, _Bishop thought, _they can turn into humans. _This revelation was both surprising and alarming. This meant that they were no longer safe in their own homes. For all they knew, wolves could be living in their town. The older boy looked at him, his blue eyes fierce. There was no sign of fear in him. For some reason, this aggravated Bishop.

"Officer," A man next to him said softly, "What do you command?" Without taking his eyes away from the boy, he said:

"Kill them." Even as the words were being spoken, guns were being fired. Then, right before his eyes, the two humans turned into wolves.

Kiba's POV

The smell of gun powder and blood filled his nose as Kiba fought. He was mindful of where he stepped since there were traps everywhere. Kiba leapt at a man and tore his gun away from him then snarled; his tail a stiff line behind him. The man brought out a pistol and fired at the white wolf. Kiba leapt to the side then lunged at the man's leg, pulling them out from under him. The wolf lunged at his throat only to bite down on a knife. Growling fiercely, Kiba pinned down the man's knife arm with his paw then clamped down on his throat. There was a loud bang and Kiba jumped away from the man, feeling a bullet graze his leg. He landed on the ground only to quickly move away as a trap snapped shut where his leg was seconds ago. A loud cry sounded and Kiba looked up as a barbed stick smacked him across the face. Blood splattered across the floor and the wolf bared his teeth and jumped into the air and collided with the man's chest. They hit the ground and the man fought to get the wolf off. Kiba tore at his cloths and skin mercilessly. The man kicked Kiba's gut, detaching the wolf. The white wolf bared his teeth, fur bristling, and lunged once again. Kiba bit into the man's throat and the body hit the ground with a thud.

Bodies fell as the two wolves fought. Both human and beast were bloodied but neither relented. Kiba snapped the neck of one human then turned to another and fell that one as well. Blood dripped from his face, shoulder and sides, but he hardly noticed. His white coat was stained red from blood. The forest floor ran red and stank of death and gunpowder. A yelp caught his attention and Kiba whirled to see a trap on the ground snap shut around the young brown wolfs' leg.

"**Toboe!" **Kiba yelled, going to help his friend. He jumped over a body only to be yanked to the ground by a chain lasso. More chains wrapped around three of his ankles, restricting his movement. Kiba struggled viciously but couldn't break free. Two humans bound Toboe and knocked him unconscious then put his body in a cage to be taken back with them. A man approached Kiba and crouched in front of him, just out of his reach. Kiba growled and stared at the man that was Tori's father. They regarded each other, both wanting to kill the other.

"What do you want with my daughter?" The man demanded fiercely.

"She's going to help us," Kiba growled, "Your just a human, you wouldn't understand." Something flashed across the man's face that Kiba couldn't place. But, as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared.

"Stay away from her, beast," The man said, venom dripping from his voice. Kiba snapped at the man but the chains held him back. Tori's father stood and held up his gun towards Kiba.

"Don't!" Both human and wolf turned towards the voice. Tori appeared and looked from her friend to her father. Something close to anger flashed in her dark eyes as she noticed Toboe lying unconscious and bloody in a cage. She turned to her father, fists clenched.  
>"Don't," She said, "Let them go." Bishop looked at his daughter.<p>

"You did this behind my back," He said, irritated, "You let this animal stay with you in our house. You disobeyed the law and me. I'm very disappointed with you." Tori glared and Kiba noticed her eyes flash amber briefly.

"What would you have me do? Kill him?" She challenged, "No, unlike you, I have a heart. Kiba isn't just an animal, he's my friend. Now, release him." Bishop sighed, suddenly looking tired and drained.

"Tori, I'm sorry, I have to—"He was broken off by the sound of a gun being fired. Tori's head whipped towards the noise and saw a rifle pointed towards Kiba. Being restricted, the white wolf couldn't move. Kiba watched as Tori ran towards him, faster than he'd seen any human move. She skidded on her knees by him, crying out as the bullet hit her shoulder.

"Tori!" Both Father and wolf said at the sound of her pained voice. Bishop knelt by his daughter, peering at the wound then turning to look at his men.

"Who did that?" He demanded. The men shook their heads. A few looked around at each other, looking for whoever shot the gun. Clenching his jaw, Bishop looked at his daughter. She returned his gaze, her face in pain but her eyes glowed fiercely. Kiba realized now that her eyes were amber and her nails had turned to claws. _What's happening to her?_ He thought.

"I won't let you kill them," Tori said quietly but just as vicious. For a minute, her father didn't respond.

"Tori—" He started.

"I don't care!" Tori interrupted, "Just let them go. Please. They don't deserve to be killed." Kiba watched the man closely. For a second, all the man's emotions were shown. Anger. Worry. And something else. Was that guilt? The white wolfs' eyes narrowed at him. With a heavy sigh, Bishop rose and pointed to the cage where Toboe was being held.

"Release the animal," He commanded.

"But sir—" One of his men started.  
>"Don't argue with me," Bishop snapped, "Just do it." Quickly, three men started to unlock the cage and take the young brown wolf out. Bishop turned to Kiba and slowly reached for the chain around his neck. Kiba growled softly and ducked, his gold eyes fixed on him. Tori placed her hand on her father's, silently telling him to not move. Then, the girl reached out and carefully slipped the chain over Kiba's head then did the same with the ones around his ankles. Kiba stood and looked at Tori.<p>

"**Take care of Toboe. I'll come to your house in the morning." **He didn't know why he spoke to her in his own language. Somehow, he knew she would understand. With that, the white wolf turned and ran into the woods, his form briefly turning human.

Tori's POV

Tori watched Kiba melt into the forest, silent as the wind. _How did I understand what he said? _She thought as her claws slide back into her hand with a soft _sffft. _ Her vision returned to her normal 20/20, which looked blurry compared to her enhanced eye sight. She looked at her Father talking to one of his men by the brown wolf, apparently named Toboe. Standing, Tori walked over.

"We could take it to the animal shelter in ApplesBurrow and say that it's a big dog," The man offered.

"They would be able to tell it's a wolf," Bishop replied.

"I'll take care of it," Tori put in. Her Father looked at her.

"Tori, no, you cannot take care of a wolf." She looked at him.

"Yes I can. Besides, where else are we gonna take it?" Bishop was silent for a moment, obviously not able to think of any options.

"See?" Tori asked, "I know where I can keep him. I'll take care of him, you won't need to do anything."

"Where is this place that you will keep him?" Her Father asked tentatively.

"In a Cabin in the woods a few miles from our neighborhood," Tori replied, a smile playing at her lips, "Me and Chloe go there. We cleaned it up and there's a little furniture. It's safe enough." Her Father sighed.

"Alright," He said, "But, afterwards he has to go." Tori nodded, smiling. They put Toboe back into the cage and carried it towards the cabin.

Once there, they placed the cage in the cabin in the main living area. The one man that accompanied them took the cage back outside. Bishop looked at Tori, who was crouching by the wolf and examining the injuries he had.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," Tori said, nodding. Her Father nodded slightly and turned to leave then paused, a strange expression on his face.

"Tori?"

"Hmm?" Tori asked.

"Tomorrow, don't go to school," He said hesitantly, "I want to talk to you about something."

"Do you have the day off?"

"Yeah." With that, he left her with the young brown wolf alone. Tori stood and walked to the small kitchen joining with the living area and found the first aid kit her and Chloe kept. Grabbing some alcohol out of the pantry, she strode back to Toboe. She cleaned the various wounds he had then bandaged them the best she could. _It's like Kiba all over,_ She thought. Afterwards, Tori stretched out on the couch, using her arm as a pillow. _I hope Kiba can find me tomorrow…_

**A/N: So there ya go! Again sorry for the late update. The song in the story is Fixed At Zero by VersaEmerge. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the anime Wolfs Rain or the song by VersaEmerge, i only own the characters i made up and the plot for this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Long time no see. Yeah…so….not much to say. But, please review! I know I've said that a lot, but I might update quicker if you do :P. Anyways, on with the story!**

"_Are you the one?_

_The traveler in time who has come,_

_To heal my wounds_

_To lead me to the sun and _

_Walk this path with me until the end of time?"_

_~Are You the One, Within Temptation_

Chapter 5

Tori's POV

The sound of boots thumping on the wooden floor awoke Tori. She opened her eyes to see a boy standing in the kitchen. He had short red hair and bright friendly eyes. The same red haired boy from her dream and probably the wolf she brought in last night. Groggily, she stood and padded to the kitchen, the floor creaking beneath her feet. The boy looked up at the noise and titled his head sideways, an uncertain smile on his face.

"You must be Toboe," Tori said, leaning against the counter, arms crossed loosely at her chest.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Toboe asked, looking at her curiously.

"I know Kiba," She replied, stretching her arms above her head. A confused look appeared on the boy's face, and he furrowed his eyebrows. Tori raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's wrong?" Toboe shook his head.

"I don't know. It's almost like I've known him before but I just can't quite remember."

"I know how you feel," Tori said, chewing on her thumb nail. Toboe hopped up onto the counter next to her.

"You do?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but I should go find Kiba, he said he'd go by my house and I don't want him to freak out or something when I'm not there," Tori said, walking towards the door, then said over her shoulder, "You can stay here, there's food in the pantry and cabinets. I'll be back." With that, she walked out the door and into the woods. The sun shone brightly onto the trees and leaves rustled as birds flew in and out. The creatures seemed oblivious to what happened last night and scurried about for food. Soon, Tori reached her neighborhood and saw Kiba crouched on her windowsill, prepared to jump off.

"Kiba!" Tori called, jogging over. The boy looked up at his name, strands of hair falling in front of his eyes. He shut the window then jumped down in front of her.

"Hey, sorry," Tori said, "I had to take Toboe to the Cabin in the woods since my Dad wouldn't let me take him to the house."

"Its fine," Kiba said, glancing at the window. _He's holding something back,_ Tori thought.

"Did you run into my parents?" She asked, "Because if you did I can go and talk to them and tell them to back off." A smile played at the boy's lips but he shook his head.

"No, I took care of it. How's Toboe?" Tori reached out and lightly grabbed Kiba's hand, leading him into the woods.

"He's fine, as far as I can tell," Tori told him, releasing his hand and looking up into the trees, "He's awake." Kiba nodded, his eyes lingering on her then looking out into the woods. Remembering what Toboe had said, Tori looked sidelong at Kiba.

"Kiba….Toboe said something about knowing you before now." The blue eyed boy closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, they were darkened with past memories. Memories of sorrow and pain and fleeting happiness.

"I know," Kiba said, after a few minutes, "We did know each other in the past." Tori furrowed her eyebrows. _Is that even possible?_

"How?" She asked, looking at him beside her.

"We traveled together along with the other wolves in your dreams," He explained.

"Well? What happened?" Kiba looked at her, as if asking if she'd really believe him.

"We were all separated and they all forgot everything once the world was reborn," He said, looking down at the ground. Tori raised her eyebrows. When the world was reborn? What was that supposed to mean?

"When the world was reborn? I don't think that's possible," Tori said slowly.

"You didn't think that wolves could speak," Kiba pointed out, amusement in his voice. Tori rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Touché."  
>The two reached the cabin and walked in Toboe sitting on the couch, starring at something down the hall. Tori peered down the hall to see what he was looking at while Kiba sat across from Toboe.<p>

"What were you starring at?" Tori asked when she didn't see anything.

"A cat," He replied.

"Oh, that's Simon, he won't hurt you," Tori said, smiling as she sat on the coffee table in front of them. Toboe shot a disbelieving look down the hall then looked back at Tori.

"So, what were you saying about the world being reborn?" Tori asked, looking at Kiba.

"The world being reborn?" Toboe asked, a curious look in his eyes.

"We were with the flower maiden," Kiba told them, "going to Paradise and the earth was starting to freeze over and fall apart. Where Paradise was supposed to be, we were stopped by a Noble. He attacked us and he killed everyone but me. I watched the earth being reborn then went unconscious—" He looked at Toboe—"That's probably why you don't remember me." Toboe starred down at the floor, seeming deep in thought. Tori and Kiba watched him in silence. Finally, the young boy shook his head.

"I can kinda remember but it's hazy," He said, "I remember being with a human and another man, but after that it's all bunched together." Kiba nodded.

"So…who is this flower maiden?" Tori asked, feeling confused with all the information.

"She's the girl in your dreams," Kiba said.

"Does she have purple hair and smell good?" Toboe asked, seeming excited.

"Yeah, why?" Kiba asked, looking at him.

"I remember her," He said, smiling now, "But, I haven't been able to find her." Kiba looked at Tori.

"What?" Tori asked, looking at him.

"You can find her," Kiba said, his voice confident. Tori raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, no. I've only seen her once, and that was in a dream. I can't find her."

"Yes you can," He persisted, "Why else do you think you would be having those dreams?" Tori shook her head. _Everything is just so confusing. I don't know what to do anymore. _

"I don't know…." She said quietly. Both wolves looked at the girl before them.

"What kind of dreams do you have?" Toboe asked, his voice curious. Just then, Tori's phone vibrated in her pocket. Slipping it out, she read the text message.

"I'll tell you later Toboe," She said, "But I have to go. My Dad wants to talk to me. You guys can stay here if you want." With that, Tori walked out of the Cabin, feeling Kiba's eyes on her back.

The girl walked through the forest, the wind howling through the trees. The trees were bare, signaling that winter wasn't far off. Leaves crunched beneath Tori's shoes. _I wonder what he wants to talk about,_ Tori thought as she walked, _He's probably gonna tell me I can't remain friends with Kiba._ She snorted at the thought. _Like that'll ever happen. _ Tori's mind wondered back to last night. She had almost lost him. The one person who truly understood her, despite having just met each other. The white wolf made her feel complete, despite everything that had happened to her. Tori reached her house and waved to the old couple next door. They didn't wave back, just watched her closely. Tori rolled her eyes and shook her head. _If they knew I was friends with wolves they would freak and say I was cursed. _ The elderly couple, Janette and Ben, often said that wolves were servants of death. They believed that wolves were the ones to kill the teenagers all those years ago in the same Cabin Kiba and Toboe were in. _Crazy old hags._ The girl strode into the house and saw her parents sitting at the kitchen table, whispering. They looked at her as she walked over to them.

"So, what did you guys want?" She asked, sitting across from her Mother. Mr. and Mrs. Bishop exchanged looks then Tori's Mother lightly touched Tori's hand.

"Your Father told me what happened last night," She said gently. Tori braced herself for what was to come.

"Ok, your point being?"

"Honey," Tamera continued, "We know what's going on. All that's happened to you." Tori slowly looked from her Mother to her Father.

"You do? The claws and heightened senses—everything?" Her Father nodded, leaning forward, propping his elbows onto the table.

"Yes, and we have agreed that we don't want you with that boy—that wolf—anymore," He said.

"What? Why?" Tori demanded, shocked and angry. She would not allow this.

"Tori, being around him will only make whatever's happening to you worsen," Paul said carefully.

"And," Her Mother added, "We found him in your room today."

"He was looking for me," Tori insisted, "He didn't know I would be at the Cabin in the woods."

"Whatever he was doing," Her Father said sternly, "You are not to see him anymore."

"Why?" Tori demanded, balling her fists beneath table, feeling her claws slide silently out and bite into her skin.

"Why? Honey, he's a wild animal! He could kill you any second!" Mrs. Bishop exclaimed. Tori couldn't believe this. Couldn't they see that Kiba would never do that?

"No, Kiba wouldn't do that," She said, her voice more like a growl, "He could help me understand what's happening to me since you haven't offered anything." This silenced the parents and they stared at her. Paul opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by his wife's hand on his.

"Its' time," She said softly, "Let's tell her."

"Tell me what?" Tori replied angrily. Her parents were silent for a few minutes, both seeming in deep thought. Then, with a heavy sigh, her Father said, "Tori, when you were little you were taken by a man. We didn't see you for years. During that time, he altered your DNA, mixing yours with wolves, making you how you are now." Tori didn't speak. All this time they knew and yet didn't try to help her?

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked, her anger receding and her claws along with it.

"We didn't think you were ready," Tamera replied, lacing her fingers together on the table.

"Alright, I understand, I guess," Tori said, "But, I'm still going to see Kiba."

"Tori—"Paul started. She locked her dark eyes on him.

"Dad, he can help me. I have wolf DNA mixed with mine, he's a wolf. He knows what's happened to me."

"You told him?" Her Mother said, surprised.

"Yeah. Who else was I supposed to tell?" With that, Tori stood and started towards the front door.

"I'm going out," She called, then shut the door behind her. As she walked down her drive way, she noticed that Janette and Ben were still watching her, their dark eyes unfriendly. She glared and started towards the Cabin. She thought about what Kiba had said about her being able to find the flower maiden. _How am I supposed to find her? I barley know what I can do let alone control it. _  
>As she neared the Cabin she saw Kiba and Toboe outside. Toboe, in his wolf form, was standing by a small stream, staring intently into it. Kiba, in his human form, looked up as she walked over.<p>

"What did your parents want?" He asked. She looked at him, suddenly feeling fragile.

"They said I had wolf DNA mixed with mine." Kiba looked at her.

"How?"

"They said when I was little I was taken by some man and he kept me for years and altered my DNA," Tori told him, "It's just like one of my dreams." Tori rubbed her face with her hands.

"I feel like I have no control over my life. Like I'm in a snow globe and someone keeps shaking it."

"We'll figure it out, don't worry," Kiba said, moving her chin so she was looking at him. Nodding, Tori reached out and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his shoulder. Surprised, Kiba slowly wrapped his arms around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So, good news, I'm out of school so I will probably be able to update quicker But, if you guys have any ideas on the story, feel free to PM me or say it in your review, I'd be happy to see what your ideas are. I might use them. Who knows? :P Oh, and big thanks to otaco for your review! You're awesome! **

Chapter 6

Tori's POV

The full moon shone brightly in the clear midnight sky. Its light pooled around Tori like a spotlight as she sat in a clearing. The night was chilly but not unpleasantly so. A cricket chirped its lonely song, then was joined by others, singing the chorus to the trees. Tori sat in the grass, picking at the blades and splitting them into tiny strands. Her dark hair was draped over one shoulder, partially shielding her face. The stars twinkled like tiny gems in the sky. There was something beautiful about them, shedding their small radiance to the dark cloak of the night. Tori raised her gaze towards the forest around her. She knew somewhere out there was Kiba and Toboe. Shortly after she had returned to Kiba and Toboe at the Cabin that morning, the white wolf had asked her to join them on their quest. She still wasn't sure though.

The thought of leaving this place was…..tempting, to say the least. But, she would miss her friends and Kathy. However, Tori also knew that it wasn't safe to learn her abilities here. It would be better to do it far, far away, where no one could see them. _No matter my answer,_ Tori thought, _He and Toboe will probably leave. _ The girl sighed and plucked another blade of grass from the ground. Letting the strips fall to the ground, she lied down on her back, gazing up at the sky. The moon was tinged red and stood out like a crimson disk to the night sky. Tori closed her eyes, letting the soft breeze caress her skin. Somewhere in the forest, two howls pierced the night, beautiful and haunting. The song rose and fell on the wind, drifting through the forest. Tori allowed the melody to lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p>A soft, wet nose gently nudged Tori's cheek, followed by a soft whine. The girl's eyes fluttered open and starred into the eyes of Toboe. The brown wolfs' tail wagged briefly before shifting into a boy.<p>

"You've been asleep most of the day," He said, crossing his legs and leaning forward on his hands. Tori sat up and looked around, realizing that she was still deep in the forest. _Great, I fell asleep in the woods,_ She thought irritably, _my parents are gonna freak. _ She glanced up at the sky, hoping to gauge the time, but the sun was covered by clouds. A quick sweep of the clearing showed that Kiba was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Kiba?" Tori asked; standing and stretching her arms above her head.

"He's in the woods somewhere," Toboe replied, "He'll be back though." Tori nodded and slipped her hands in her pocket.

"I should get back; my parents don't like me hanging out with wolves, let alone spend the night in the forest."

"Ok," The boy replied, "I'll tell Kiba." The brown wolf dashed off, disappearing into the forest. Tori watched him go then ran into the forest. Slowly, her muscles tightened and pure power flowed through her. She grinned and flew through the forest, jumping fallen trees and ditches effortlessly. Leaves fluttered into the air as she ran past, hair streaming behind her. A deep and wide ditch loomed ahead and Tori jumped and grabbed an overhanging branch and swung through the air and landing lightly. Continuing through the trees, Tori whisked past the Cabin, silent as a wolf. _No matter what my parents think,_ Tori said to herself, _this is awesome. _

A few minutes later and Tori arrived at her neighborhood and slowed to a steady jog. A little ways from her house, Tori spotted her Mother talking to Ben and Janette on the driveway. Narrowing her eyes, Tori slowly approached, mixed feelings running through her. _What are they doing? Those old hags have never approached us before. _ As she neared, the elderly couple walked back to their house, casting accusing and uneasy glances at Tori. Flashing a fierce glare at the couple, Tori strode up the driveway towards her Mother.

"What'd the crazy old couple want?" Tori asked; a hint of irritation in her voice. Mrs. Bishop placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "There not crazy Tori. Ben and Janette were just mentioning their concern after seeing that wolf of yours around our house." Tori snorted and walked past her Mother and towards the front door.

"His names Kiba not 'that wolf of yours,'" She cast over her shoulder, defensiveness making her voice harsh, "I'm going to get my stuff and go to school."

"Tori," Mrs. Bishop said, following her daughter into the house, "Where were you last night?" Tori sighed and turned around, arms crossed.

"I was in the forest, I went for a walk and accidently fell asleep." Mrs. Bishop sighed, shaking her head and walking into the kitchen.

"Tori, honey, you can't just decide to stay out all night in the woods. Those wolves, whether you call then friends or not, are still wild animals. They can hurt you. I don't want you staying for long periods of time out there. You have school to do." Tori groaned and leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen. "Mom, whatever you think about them, they're not going to hurt me. I know what they are and they know what I am. Besides, if I have wolf DNA mixed with mine, shouldn't I get to know what I am?" With that, Tori strode down the hall and into her room, shoving the door shut behind her. She rummaged through her backpack, making sure everything was in there then slung it over one shoulder. Grabbing her keys off the desk, she walked back down the hall and to the front door.

"I'm going to school," She said, a hint of agitation in her voice. Tori opened the door and slammed it shut behind her then hopped into her truck and pulled out of the drive way. The drive to town was relatively calm and boring. Water sprayed the sides of the truck whenever it drove through puddle. Tori thought she saw Kiba and Toboe's form flash briefly in the woods. But, it was too quick to be sure. By late noon, she reached her school and parked. Proceeding up the stairs, Tori pushed through the doors, her boots squeaking on the tile floor. The hallway's were relatively quiet and empty, save the occasional student walking to and from the restrooms. As Tori neared the cafeteria, the usual noise of talking grew louder. She walked into the cafeteria and scanned the tables for Chloe. She spotted her friend at a table with Carly. Tori sauntered over and dropped her backpack to the floor with a dull _thud_. Chloe smiled and wrapped her arm around her in a one-armed hug.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd show up."

"Do you always arrive late?" Carly asked, looking at Tori, a fork stabbed into a piece of tomato and lettuce. Tori shook her head, swinging her legs over the bench and sitting down.

"No, not usually, I've just been really busy." Chloe cast her friend a concerned look.

"You want help with anything?"

"Oh no," Tori replied hastily, waving a hand dismissively, "I can handle it."

"Ok, well, call me if you do."

The two ate in silence, Tori refusing any offering of food, saying she wasn't hungry. Afterwards, they went to their separate classes. Tori mouthed the song lyrics in choir, having not learned the song and sat through Chemistry and English. The bell chimed loudly and everyone filled out of the classes. Tori hurried through the halls, waving occasionally at a friend. Once outside, a dull ache formed at the back of her head. Close behind, her senses heightened and her hearing increased. _At least it's becoming less painful,_ she thought. A sickening crack sounded in Tori's ears, followed by a _thud_. Turning, she spotted three boys fighting by the school. Two were ganged up on the third, who was backed against the wall. Sighing agitatedly, Tori started towards them, her eyes flashing amber. When one of the boys moved in to attack the fallen one once more, Tori barred his way, grabbing his wrist firmly.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, releasing his wrist with a shove. The boy before her glared angrily, his companion behind him clenching his fist. The one on the ground slowly rose to his feet, one hand on the wall for support. His nose, mouth and knuckles were bleeding along with various cuts and bruises on his arms and face. The two boys who had started the fight had similar injuries.

"Move it," The leader growled, "The little punk deserves it." Tori raised her eyebrows in mock interest. "Is that so? Seems like you're the punk, walking around and starting fights. But, who knows? I could be wrong." Tori could feel her muscles itching for a fight, tightening in her arms and legs. Her instincts were on over drive. She was aware of everything around her. The victim behind her stank of fear; it rolled off of him in waves. The other two were angry and….worried? Yes, they were worried that she would alert the principle of what they were doing. Tori smirked, enjoying herself.

"Oh, don't worry," She said sweetly, "I won't tell the principle. But—"Before she could finish, the boy behind the leader lunged forward, his fist drawn back. Tori grabbed it and, without thinking, brought her elbow up and smacked him in the face, making him stumble and fall. The second one was smarter, however, and grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. With a feral growl, Tori elbowed his gut then whirled, kicking him in the chest. The boy hit the ground on his back with a grunt. Tori started towards him, suddenly having the urge to finish him off. The one who first attacked, however, stood and managed to land a punch on her. Eyes flashing amber, Tori snarled and punched him, satisfied with the crunch his nose made. She grabbed his shirt in her fists and pulled him closer and kneed his gut then released him with a shove. She resisted the urge to attack them further and turned to the victim of the two boys.

"You ok?" The boy nodded, starring wide eyed.

"Where did you learn that?" Tori shrugged, wiping the blood off of her knuckles.

"Karate," She lied. Truthfully, Tori had no clue where she learned to fight like that. _Not to mention having the urge to kill them,_ She added to herself, _what else is the wolf DNA going to do to me? _

"Well, thanks," The boy said, somewhat shyly.

"No problem," Tori said, "But I gotta go. You should go see the nurse or something." With that, Tori half walked half ran to her truck, eager to get away from the scene before she did something she regretted. The smell of blood and fear, however, remained thick in her nose. By the time she reached Dolts, the urge faded along with her heightened senses.

After work, Tori headed home. Parking her truck, she walked into the house. Mrs. Bishop looked up from the couch and gasped at the dark, bloody bruise on her face.

"Tori, oh my God, what happened?" She exclaimed, hurrying over and lightly touching the bruise.

"Mom, I'm ok. I just got into a fight." Tori replied, moving her hand away.

"Alright, but you shouldn't be getting into fights. Here." Mrs. Bishop handed Tori an ice pack. Taking it, Tori walked to her room. She smiled when she found both Kiba and Toboe waiting. Toboe looked at her worriedly at the sight of the bloody bruise.

"What happened?" Tori dropped her back pack and sat on the bed.

"I just into a fight, nothing serious," She told him, then added when he gave her a look, "I'm fine." Toboe nodded, content with her answer. Kiba looked at Tori, anger and worry flashing in his blue eyes. "How'd it start?"

"These two guys were beating up some other guy. So, I intervened and they got mad and attacked me." Tori paused, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Both wolves noticed her uncertainty and waited patiently for her to continue. Finally, Tori told them what had happened, suddenly knowing how to fight and the urge to kill the two boys.

"Was there a lot of blood?" Kiba asked once she had finished.

"Yeah, I guess," Tori replied after considering it.

"Then that was probably it."

"Can you make the claws appear yourself?" Toboe asked curiously. Tori shook her head.

"Not usually, but I can try." Tori laid her hand open palmed on her leg and concentrated on how she felt whenever it happened. After a few minutes, with a soft _sssffft_ the claws slid out where her nails would be. Tori stared at them, surprised. She held her hand up to the light, watching how the light reflected on the ivory claws.

"So, you can control it," Kiba said, watching her.  
>"I guess, but it'll take more practice," Tori replied slowly, still shocked.<p>

After talking, Tori changed in her closet then lied down on her bed. Tori glanced at the form of Toboe, lying on her floor curled into a ball, his tail by his side. Kiba lied a few feet away, his back to her, unmoving. The only evidence of life was the soft rise and fall of his sides. _I wonder what's bothering him,_ Tori thought, worried. Her eyes lingered on him a moment longer then she rolled onto her sides and closed her eyes. She shivered slightly and pulled her covers farther up. Noticing this, Kiba quietly moved towards her and lied down next to her, careful not to wake her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey guys! Here it is! The long awaited Chapter 7! Hehe, yeah sorry it took so long. I couldnt figure out how i wanted to write the chatper then when i did i rewrote it alot so you guys better like it! Just kidding...but it would be nice.….Anyhoo! Thanks to Female-Music-Black-Wolf and WolfishMoon for reviewing! You guys are totally awesome! And to WolfishMoon, I'm gonna assume that you're talking about the fight thing at school, so, yes; I know it could have gone smoother. But….yeah….Hehe, sorry if it was confusing or something because the two guys didn't have names ^_^ Anyways, thanks for the review! I'll try to make fight scenes less confusing ( and if you're not talking about the fight thingy…..well then sorry that whatever your talking about was confusing XD)**

"_I don't know where I'm going_

_In search for answers_

_I don't know who I'm fighting_

_I stand with empty eyes."_

_~Empty Eyes, Within Temptation_

Chapter 7

Tori's POV

_**Blurry images flickered through Tori's mind's eye. Images of the little girl—herself as she now knew. This time, the little girl was in a white room. This room was larger than the rest and all the walls were made of laminated safety glass—like that of a windshield. A large table sat in the middle of the room. It had two sets of cufflinks on the left and right, one set smaller than the other. The larger of the two was of average size; the smaller only big enough for that of a baby. The girl sat in a far corner, knees drawn up to her chest. The man from the last dream approached her, speaking softly. What he was saying, Tori couldn't tell, but the girl shook her head, scooting away as she did so. The man continued towards her, one hand outstretched. He continued to coax her with what Tori assumed were kindhearted words—like most do when they wish to persuade a child. The girl refused once more and turned away. The man reached out and grabbed the upper part of her arm and began to pull her to her feet. The little girl yanked her arm away and bit his hand then fixed her dark eyes on him, defiant. **_

_**The man recoiled, his face contorted in anger. He turned and said something to someone on the other side of the room then faced the girl once more. He took her arm and half led half dragged her to the table. The girl bit and scratched but to no avail. The man brought her to the table and strapped her down as another man was carrying something towards them. With a shock, Tori realized that it was a white wolf-pup. The pup was squirming and nipping but in vain. The man set the pup down on the table so that he was laying on his side then strapped him down. **_

_** The man inserted a syringe into the wolf-pups leg and took a sample of his blood. The first man did the same to the little girl and they mixed the two blood samples together. After adding a few different things to the mixed blood, it turned to a yellowish color, tainted red from blood. The same liquid Tori had seen the first man insert into the girl before. The head man took a syringe and took a sample of the mixed blood then strode over to the little girl. The girl's eyes followed the man's every move as he inserted the syringe into her arm. The girl whimpered softly and turned her head away and focused on the white wolf-pup. The two's eyes locked, dark brown meeting gold. A connection seemed to be made between the two and even as the pup was being taken away, they never took their eyes off each other. **_

_** Abruptly, the scene changed. Tori found herself running down a wide corridor. A strange scent filled her nose. It was sweet yet strong. She knew that was what she was looking for and yet, fear threatened to overwhelm her. Fear for what, she didn't know. Tori skidded to a halt where the path veered left and right. Pausing, she drew a breath through her nose, searching for the scent. Determining which direction it was, she ran down the right hallway. Tori followed the scent through various hallways then reached two large double doors. The doors were a dark violet color outlined in gold. In the middle of the doors was a large circle outlined in the same gold trim. In the middle of the circle were three large red dots in the shape of a triangle. Taking a breath, Tori pushed open the doors. Inside was a huge room, the floor made of black marble. **_

_**The room was dark save for the occasional torch on the wall. Along the walls were blocks of stone set ten feet apart from each other. The blocks were maybe two and a half feet tall and one foot wide. Attached to the blocks of stone by metal loops, were chains. Shackled to the chains were a variety of humans and animals. As Tori strode through the room, she realized that most of the humans and animals had been experimented on. Some growled, others hissed like snakes and spit venom. Others changed forms entirely. As Tori made her way farther into the room, the mutilation grew worse and worse. The animals were either larger than their usual size or had different abilities that weren't originally associated with the animal. As Tori passed a leopard, it swished its tail and fire flickered at the tip. **_

_** Cautiously, she continued to the back of the room. The scent grew stronger the farther back she went. At the back of the room, loomed a black door. Tori wouldn't have noticed it, if not for the faint glow outlining it. The glow was a lavender color and radiated the scent. Glancing around, Tori approached the door only to find a lock preventing it from opening. She reached out and gripped the lock with her hands, her claws clicking faintly on the metal. She tugged on it as hard as she could without it making too much noise. The lock held stubbornly. Growling irritably, Tori pressed her ear to the door. Inside, growls and snarls could be heard along with yelps of pain both human and feral. The faint sound of crying could also be heard. **_

* * *

><p>"Tori! Tori wake up!"<p>

With a gasp, Tori's eyes flew open. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing was rapid. She clutched a handful of her covers tightly. Kiba was leaned over her, his hands gripping her shoulders firmly, his blue eyes glowing with concern. Toboe peered at her from behind him, his face worried. Kiba released her shoulders and Tori sat up, her heart slowly calming.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Toboe added, "You were shaking pretty bad." Tori nodded, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine," She replied unsteadily. Kiba studied her intently, searching for any sign that she was lying.

"Did you have another dream?" Tori unclenched her hand and pulled her knees up to her chest, leaning her back against the headboard.

"Yes," She looked at Kiba. "I'll go with you to find Cheza." _Might as well,_ Tori thought, _these weird dreams aren't gonna stop anytime soon anyway. _ A smile played at Kiba's lips and Toboe leaned towards her, grinning from ear to ear.

"You will?" He asked happily. Tori nodded, unable to contain her smile at his joy.  
>"Yeah," She laughed, smiling at Kiba, who returned it. "I'll meet you guys at the Cabin. I have to do a few things first." Both boys nodded and started towards the window. Toboe opened it and jumped out and Kiba crouched on the sill, looking at Tori.<p>

"You sure about this? There's no turning back." Tori climbed off her bed and looked at him, her dark eyes confident.

"I'm sure." He nodded and jumped off the sill and followed Toboe into the forest, the white and brown wolf disappearing in the foggy morning. Tori got dressed then went down stairs and into the kitchen. She flipped on the light then quietly rummaged around for paper and a pen. She held the pen above the paper, contemplating what to say to her parents. After a few seconds, she scribbled down some words then read over it.

Mom & Dad,

I'm leaving with Kiba and a friend. By the time you read this I'll probably be somewhere far away from Shady Grove. I know you'll disapprove, but I have to do this. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. 

~Tori

After reading over it, Tori clipped it to the fridge then backed a backpack of stuff she would need. Once finished, Tori walked out the door and headed over to Chloe's to say goodbye. Outside, the weather was cloudy and fog hung around her like a cloak. She stood and looked around the neighborhood, knowing it would be the last time she would see it. _It's for the best. _Tori walked down the drive way and through the streets until she reached Chloe's house. The house was two stories and had dark red brick with black shudders and front door. A huge oak tree loomed in the front yard. Hanging on one of the branches was a swing made for babies. It rocked slowly in the breeze. Taking a breath, Tori strode up to the door and pushed the doorbell. After pressing it, she mentally smacked herself. Chloe's family probably wasn't awake yet. But, Chloe answered the door. Her hair was a mess and she was in her purple silk pajamas. She scrunched up her eyebrows at Tori.

"Tori?" She said, putting a hand on her hip. "This better be good, waking me up this early on a weekend?" Tori smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe, yeah sorry," She said, "But…..I'm leaving." At this, her friend's eyebrows shot up.

"You're _what?" _

"I'm leaving," Tori repeated, "Some things have happened and I can't stay here any longer. The cops aren't after me or anything like that, I just have to go. I'm sorry." Chloe stepped outside and quietly shut the door behind her and looked at her friend, disbelief in her green eyes.

"Why? What happened? You could have told me and I would have helped out if I could."

"I know. But, it's not something you could have done anything about." Chloe nodded and chewed her lip.

"You're not going alone are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm going with some friends," Tori replied, "His names Kiba. I met him a few days ago."

"Who is he?" Tori didn't answer immediately, rather thought of how to tell her friend that he was a wolf. Finally, she sighed.

"This is going to sound really weird, but it's true. You know how a few days ago we were at the Cabin and I told you I had seen a wolf?" Chloe nodded, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yeah, why?"

"That was him." Chloe stared at her friend.

"Uh….what?"

"The wolf was Kiba," Tori told her, "I know it sounds crazy but it's true." Chloe nodded slowly.

"Yeah ok Tori. I just can't believe your leaving."

"I know. I'll miss you," Tori said, stepping forward and hugging her friend.

"Be careful," Chloe said, after they had pulled apart. "Don't do anything stupid." Tori nodded.

"I won't. Bye Chloe."

With that, Tori waved then walked off into the woods towards the Cabin. Once she was a good distance away, she broke into a run and sped through the trees, the familiar tightening of her muscles welcoming her. Soon, she reached the Cabin and saw Kiba and Toboe waiting for her. She slowed and walked towards them.

"Ready?" Kiba asked as she approached. Tori looked at the Cabin behind the two wolves, fixing its image in her mind before nodding.

"Ready." Then, the white and brown wolves ran off into the woods. With a brief glance back at her home, Tori followed into the unfamiliar lands beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Please review! :D it helps be continue the story and if you do, i'll give you a cookie! and if you dont, i'll sick Kiba on you! *evil smile*<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about the late update! First there was Christmas, then I was really busy **_**then**_** I had to update one of my other stories. Then I started school. *takes deep breath* So, that is why I haven't updated. BUT, I'm doing that now, obviously, so I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh, and thanks to VampireSiren and WolfishMoon for reviewing! You guys are totally awesome! **

**And, I'm going to rewrite the conversation between Tori and Chloe on the last chapter. Just because I'm not totally happy with it. So yeah…just telling you guys that. Anyways, I'm babbling, happy reading! :D**

"_Today is a winding road that's _

_Taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding onto_

_Something and I do not know why, I try._

_I tried to read between the lines, _

_I tried to look int your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation _

_For what I'm feeling inside_

_Gotta find a way out, maybe there's a way out."_

_~Thunder, Boys Like Girls_

Chapter 8

Tamera's POV

Mrs. Bishop walked into the house, her heeled boots clicking softly on the wooden floor. She set her purse and keys on the side table by the couch and sighed. Working with three year olds at the Day Care in ApplesBurrow was tiring. Of course, no one said that three year olds were reasonable and quiet. Just the opposite, in fact. Tamera walked into the kitchen and picked up stray bowls and cups, placing them in the sink. She ran water into them and let them soak then strode over to the fridge, pulling the door open. After scanning through the contents, she reached for leftover pasta in a plastic container and shut the door. As the door thudded shut, Tamera noticed a slip of paper clipped to it. She furrowed her eyebrows, a confused look plastering itself onto her face. She didn't remember leaving it there for her husband or Tori, so why was it there? With her free hand, Tamera pulled the slip of paper from the clip and read the quickly written hand writing. As she read, the plastic container slipped from her grasp and clattered to the ground, spilling the pasta over the floor. Her hand covered her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes. Tears of anger and worry and sadness. Of all the thoughts that galloped through her head, the dominant one was: How could that boy—that _beast_—take her daughter? They were her parents and this was her home, for crying out loud! What was so important to him that he needed to steal her child from her? But most of all, why did Tori choose to leave? She knew they loved her, didn't she?

Tamera picked up the spilled pasta and put it back into the container. She placed the container onto the table with trembling hands. She then went to the home phone, which hung on the wall by the living room. She hastily dialed Paul's work number, the phone trembling in her hand. The phone rang multiple times before her husband answered on the forth ring.

"Hello?"

"Paul, she's gone. She's _gone. _I found a slip of paper on the fridge and I don't know where she went." Tamera said quickly, her voice cracking somewhat.

"Honey, slow down," Paul said, recognizing his wife's voice, "Whose gone?"

"Tori..."

"What?" Paul exclaimed, "By who? When?"

"That boy," Tamera replied, a hint of anger tainting her voice, "The one she's always with." Her husband cursed under his breath.

"How long ago did she leave?"

"I don't know. She's probably far away from here by now….." Paul went silent on the other end. The only sound was the rasp of his breath hitting the receiver.

"What could that damned beast what with her..?" He finally said, quietly.

"What?" Tamera asked, confused at his question.

"He said that Tori was going to help him—or them—with something," He explained. Tamera sighed, rubbing her face with her hand.

"What are we going to do? We can't possibly find her. The wolves will make sure of that."

"There not impossible to find," Paul said firmly, "I'll send out patrols to scout the area and bring Tori back." Tamera nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. With that, they hung up. Despite the slim chances of them actually finding Tori, the plan helped to make her feel better. Although, Tamera couldn't help the worry that slithered its way into her. Worry for what Tori would do if they did find her. Would she come back? Or would she refuse and leave permanently with the wolves?

Kiba's POV

The white wolf mounted the top of the hill. A few miles away, on the horizon, was a small city. Even from this distance, he could see sky scrapers reaching for the sky. Dark clouds churned in the sky and snow swirled down, coating the world in a white mask. In normal circumstances, the snow wouldn't have bothered Kiba. But now, with the weather like it was, the snow could result in a blizzard. He knew Toboe could handle it, but Tori he wasn't so sure about. Wolf blood or not, she was still human. They needed to find shelter and the city was the only place close by. Kiba turned and scanned the side of the hill for Toboe and Tori. The girl was trudging through the snow, arms wrapped around herself. The wind whipped at her hair and clothes. Toboe was right behind her, his red hair standing out in the white cascade. Tori reached the top of the hill and offered a weak smile. Kiba just titled his head and looked at her, his crystal blue eyes concerned.

"You ok?" He asked, noticing her shivering. Tori nodded; her cheeks red from the cold.

"Y-yeah fine," She stuttered, her teeth chattering softly. She gazed up at the dark clouds, a few snowflakes alighting on her face. "Do you think a blizzard will come?"

"Probably," Kiba replied as Toboe arrived, standing beside Tori, "We'll stop at that city just in case." The brown wolf and girl nodded agreement and they started down the hill. The land between them and the city was a white wasteland. No life was present. Everything buried away in its home to escape winters cold fingers. As they made their way towards the city, the wind picked up, screaming like a lost soul. The snow started falling harder, reeling around in fiery circles. Kiba slowed his pace, raising an arm to block the snow from his eyes.

"Kiba!" The white wolf turned at the sound of Toboe's voice. A few feet away, the boy crouched over a fallen Tori. Kiba hurried over and joined Toboe by the girl. Despite the freezing weather, her skin was hot to the touch. Beneath her lids, her eyes moved frantically. Her head moved back and forth and she mumbled something Kiba couldn't understand. She thrashed about, snow flying into the air. The blue eyed boy reached out and pinned her thrashing limbs.

"Tori!" He called out, hoping the girl would wake. _What's happening to her?_ He thought worriedly. The girl's eyes snapped open, glazed over. Beneath the glaze, amber could be seen. Her lips curled upward in a snarl, her teeth sharpened. A vicious growl sounded in her throat, surprising both wolves. The girl struggled in Kiba's grip, her hands gripping his wrists, claws digging into his skin. Blood trickled down but Kiba paid it no heed. Then, just as quickly as it had begun, the girl quite thrashing and fell silent. Her eyes slowly closed and her head fell to the side limply.

"Tori….?" Toboe said hesitantly. When she didn't stir, Kiba picked her up bridal style. The two wolves once again started towards the city.

A while later and they arrived. The city was small and quiet. Shops and small Inn's lined the streets. The streets were deserted aside from the occasional stray dog. Beneath the natural smell of the city, Kiba caught the scent of other wolves. He could tell Toboe noticed it to since the young wolf was looking around carefully. Eager to get out of the blizzard for Tori's sake, Kiba strode over to one of the many Inn's and knocked. A few seconds later, a small window on the door opened revealing an old lady.

"State your business," She said roughly.

"We're travelers looking for a place to stay," Kiba stated simply. The window closed with a click and the door swung open. A plump lady and surveyed the boys. Her eyes fell on Tori lying limp in Kiba's arms and her face turned to one of concern.

"Oh dear! Come in and hurry now," She said, gesturing hastily with her hand. Kiba and Toboe entered the Inn and found themselves in a hallway. The lady hurried down the hall.

"Follow me," She said, "The poor girl needs medical attention and fast." The boys followed the lady down the hall and left into another one, this one lined with doors leading into rooms. The lady opened one with two beds and a window on the far side. A dresser was to their left and to their right a closet.

"Set the girl down on a bed," The lady said firmly, "I'll be back with some supplies." With that, she hurried out of the room. Kiba placed Tori gently on one of the beds. She had grown worse since her…..accident out in the snow. Her skin was deathly pale and she had a high fever. To top it all off, she was shivering uncontrollably. _ She couldn't handle the cold,_ Kiba thought. Despite that, the white wolf couldn't shake the feeling that it was something else. Toboe sat on the opposite bed and looked at Tori worriedly.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" He asked, his eyes flicking to Kiba then back to the girl. Kiba didn't respond. He hoped she would, but that didn't do much good. The lady reappeared with a bucket of water, a wash rag and some blankets. She set the bucket by Tori's bed and dipped the rag into the water then wrung it out and placed it on her forehead.

"Keep the wash rag on her forehead," She told Kiba, "And dip it into the bucket every once in a while." Kiba nodded his acknowledgement as she laid the blankets out on Tori then placed some folded onto Toboe's bed.

"Oh, and I'm Margret," She said, "If you need anything feel free to speak up." She then strode out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Moonlight gleamed through the thin curtains on the window. Toboe lied down onto the bed he had claimed after laying the blankets out. Kiba followed suit and lied next to Tori beneath the blankets. He lied on his side, his eyes never leaving the body beside him. Hours after Toboe had fallen asleep, Kiba was still awake. He couldn't bring himself to go to sleep. Not with the knowledge of other wolves present out in the city and not with Tori in the condition she was in. The girl made him feel ways he couldn't understand. It was different from the way he felt towards Toboe and the rest of his lost pack. He cared for them but just the thought of losing Tori made his heart cringe.

_What have I gotten her into?_ Kiba thought just before he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! So, I know I took my sweet time writing this. But, I hope you guys like the chapter! There's a little more romance in this one than the others and it will probably stay like that throughout the story, since this is, an action/romance story. Then, you already knew that so there's no point in saying it… *scrunches up face* oh well. Anyhoo! Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Ok, so sorry about the late update (again). I just got sidetracked by another story I decided to start and then there's school. Other than that I really don't have much to say other than that my cat has decided to make me his target of annoyance and thanks to Heiyou and Sdgkmnfsykmng and Goddess of Sand for reviewing! *smiles shyly* Hehe, those are probably the best reviews I've gotten. I'm glad that my story is really awesome to the both of you And to Sdgkmnfsykmng, what is your name supposed to stand for…? O.o But seriously, I wasn't kidding about my cat. He wakes me up at seven just to get me to feed him -.- I don't though, because someone else in my family can do it :P. Annnyways, back on subject, please review! :D**

Chapter 9

Tori's POV

_**Tori tossed and turned in her sleep. She was dreaming about him again. A boy she didn't know but seemed to be something important to her. He had shaggy dark brown hair with golden highlights, much like her own. His eyes were what was different though. Hers were a dark brown but his were a vibrant, almost unnatural green. Where they were Tori couldn't tell since the scenery was blurry. But, the boy's image was crystal clear. He was on his hands and knees, something protruding from his back. His shirt was rapidly darkening with blood. The boy looked up at her and smiled weakly. Agony tore at Tori's heart and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she cried into the crook of his neck. **_

"_**Hey, why are you crying?" The boy asked softly. Tori pulled away somewhat and looked at him.**_

"_**Why?" She asked, her voice hoarse. "Because….because…" **_

"_**Because I'm dying?" The boy offered. Tori nodded and sniffed. His eyes sparkled despite the situation and the pain he must be in. **_

"_**We'll see each other again," He said, "In Paradise, where ever it is." **_

"_**I know, but—" Tori was cut off as the boy leaned against her. "Blake? Blake can you hear me?" The girl moved the boy so that his head rested on her lap. She brushed the hair out of his face and cupped his face in her hands.**_

"_**Blake?" She asked a little quieter this time. His green eyes opened once again and he stared up at her. **_

"_**I'm glad we were finally able to meet….Tori…." He said just above a whisper then went limp against her. Tori shook Blake's shoulders in a vain attempt to wake him. But, the boy was gone into the eternal slumber everyone enters. The girl bent over him, her forehead resting just below his collar bone, and cried softly. **_

* * *

><p>Tori's eyes flew open and she sucked in a breath. She blinked and a single tear slid down her cheek. Furrowing her eyebrows, Tori wiped it away to find that her cheeks were damp. <em>Was I crying?<em> The dream rushed back into her mind and she frowned. Blake. She finally had a name for the boy who had been occurring in her dreams for as long as she could remember. She never knew why though. But, at least she had a name. _Maybe now I can find him. Search for him in the Yellow Pages. Of course, there are probably be a million Blake's,_ Tori thought. She shifted and realized that she wasn't alone in the bed. She turned her head and saw Kiba lying on his side facing her. She also noticed how close they were and felt her face flush. With a shock, she realized that she didn't mind being this close to him. Tori moved closer, snuggling into his chest, grateful for the warmth. _Wait, where are we?_ Tori thought, realizing that they were in an actual bed. Tori carefully raised herself up onto her elbow and saw Toboe lying on a bed next to them. The rest of the room was bare aside from a dresser and closet. When she tried to think back to the day before she realized she couldn't remember coming here. All she remembered was collapsing into the snow and having a weird vision. _Well, not really a vision, _Tori thought, _more like a weird empathy thing. _There was a sigh and Tori looked to crystal blue eyes watching her.

"Uhh…" Tori trailed off and slowly lied back down, scooting away so she could look at him easier. Kiba looked at her and ran his fingers down her cheek, her skin still somewhat damp from tears.

"Were you crying?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I woke up that way." Tori replied then added when he gave her a blank look. "I had a dream."

"About what?" Kiba asked. Tori frowned, uncertain of how to explain her dream.

"Well, it was about a boy," She began, "I've seen him before in other dreams. For some reason I've always dreamt about him, dunno why. But, in this one, he was dying and I was there with him. And he said something about us 'finally meeting.'" Kiba said nothing, seeming in deep thought.

"What did he look like?" He finally asked, a strange look briefly shining in his eyes.

"He had brown hair with golden highlights," Tori said then widened her eyes. "Like me…." _Could he be my twin? No, he couldn't be. I don't have a twin. My parents would have told me that. _ Kiba watched her closely.

"Tori? Are you ok?" The girl blinked and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…fine…" She rolled out of bed and stood, ignoring the rush of sudden light headedness.

"I'm going to go for a walk," She said, looking at the wolf, "I'll be back." With that, Tori walked out of the room, disregarding Kiba's brief look of apprehension.

The sky was the pale grey of early morning. Snow covered the sidewalk and streets, gleaming and untouched. The weather was cold but there was no sign of the fierce wind the day before. Most of the shops weren't yet open and the streets were deserted. Tori hugged her body, shivering slightly in her hoodie. _I should have brought a thicker coat. _ She walked the streets, leaving footprints in the snow. It wasn't snowing at the moment but the dark clouds said otherwise. Sky scrapers guarded the outside of the city, looming tall and ominous in the predawn light, there tops hidden in fog. Tori trudged through the ankle deep snow, the snowing melting into her sneakers. _You can't even tell where the sidewalk ends and the street begins,_ Tori mumbled to herself. She reached the end of the street and looked to the left and right. To her right, she saw what looked to be an alley. At the end of the alley was a chain link fence, a graveyard lying beyond. Tori turned towards it, slipping somewhat in the snow. She pulled her hood over her head and zipped up the hoodie, clenching her fists in her pockets. Even though there was no wind, the tempeture was at least in the forties. Tori reached the alley and headed towards the chain link fence. Trash cans and bags lined the sides of the alley, snow covering the tops. The trash cans rattled and a cat slipped through a hole at the bottom of the fence and disappeared in the grave yard.

Tori grabbed the top of the fence and climbed up and over, dropping lightly onto the ground. Tendrils of fog weaved through the graveyard. Tori shivered and strode forward, looking around. Some of the grave stones dated back to the 1900's, others were as recent as a few months ago. As Tori continued farther into the grave yard, she noticed a tall, elaborate grave stone under a weeping willow. Curiously, she walked over and tried to decipher the wording. Dirt and grime covered the letters and the girl wiped at them with her hands. When the words clean enough to make out, Tori was shocked at what they said.

Janette Buckingham  
>1855-194o<p>

_What the…? Could that be the same Janette that lives in the house next door?_ Tori thought. Another grave stone sat next to the first, lying flat on the ground. Vines and dead leaves covered it. Crouching, Tori brushed the leaves away and tore the vines away. In bold writing was Janette's husband's name. _Ok, Tori, don't freak out. There's probably more than one person named Janette and Ben Buckingham. It's perfectly normal, _the girl chided herself. Despite that, a chill ran up her spine and a strange feeling came over her, like she was intruding onto someone else's property at night. Something snapped in the back of her mind and her eyesight became crystal clear and her senses enhanced. Somewhere, a cat yowled. Tori stood, her muscles tensing, looking around for anything unusual. A howl pierced the air quickly followed but others. They were calling to each other. They had found what they were looking for. And that was her.

Forms appeared and disappeared in the corner of her vision, taunting her. Heart pounding, Tori turned and began running, uncertain of where she was heading since the fog had thickened. She heard their paws thumping lightly on the ground, flanking her. Their musty scent filled her nose, along with their excitement. A wolf leapt out and snapped at her, making Tori veer to the side. Her foot caught on a gravestone and she fell. The wolves descended on her, a mass of fur, claws and teeth. They ripped her clothes and tore at her flesh. Tori growled, feral instincts taking over. She kicked and scratched , trying to fend them off. The wolves were relentless though, seeming unfazed. One wolf, a grey female, clamped down on her forearm and yanked, as if trying to drag her. Tori cried out in pain then slashed the wolf across the face, leaving behind bloody gashes. The beast released her and Tori frantically leapt to her feet. She ran, pushing herself to her limit.

The wolves followed, snapping at her legs. Tori skidded to a stop in front of a large tombstone. Atop was a huge black male. The wolf snarled as the pack encircled her. He was obviously the alpha. Tori tensed, breathe coming in short, quick gasps. Her eyes darted between all the wolves. There were at least eight of them. _But there could be more, hiding somewhere,_ Tori thought, dread creeping into her. Blood dripped from the bite wound on her arm and her shirt was rapidly darkening from blood. The alpha jumped down from the tombstone, his form briefly flashing human.

"**Come with us, human,"**He said, his voice low and threatening. Despite the dire situation, Tori bared her teeth, feeling the fangs bite into her lower lip.

"You'll have to kill me first." _Right, sure, Tori,_ She scolded herself, _challenge an alpha. _ The alpha growled and the pack lunged, moving swiftly. They yanked at her ankles, making her fall to the ground. She disappeared beneath them and all she saw was fur and snapping teeth. Then Tori realized something. These weren't normal wolves. They were larger, much larger. But they didn't seem to be trying to kill her. They just wanted to break her into submission. Tori fought her way through the wolves and began to rise to her feet. A wolf grabbed her ankle and yanked, its teeth tearing into her skin. Tori snarled and kicked at its muzzle. It yelped and released her. Another wolf tore at her side and Tori cried out and struggled to get out of the wolfs' hold.

A form flashed in the corner of her eye and a boy collided with the wolf. They rolled, a tangle of fur and flesh. A few other wolves joined in, attacking the intruder. The boy broke free and grabbed Tori's arm, yanking her to her feet then running, half leading half dragging her behind him. Tori followed, her vision swimming from blood loss. He led her back to the chain link fence she had jumped over to get into the graveyard. He leapt square over it and ran down the alley. Tori jumped but her foot caught the top of the fence and she fell to the ground. The boy stopped and looked back at her then came over and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet as a wolf leapt the fence.

"Try not to fall behind," he said, grinning. _Is he actually enjoying this?_ Tori thought, surprise weaving its way through her adrenaline. Then she noticed how his teeth were pointed. _Wait, is he like me? _ The boy ran down the alley, this time not releasing her hand. He led her through alley after alley until they finally out ran the pack. He turned onto a street near the back of town, heading towards a rundown building. A familiar scent filled Tori's nose then there was a white flash and she felt teeth brush her hand. The boy ahead of her released her and stopped, whirling and eyeing the white and brown wolves standing between the two. That's when Tori got a good look at the person who rescued her. He had shaggy, dark brown hair and an almost unnatural shade of green eyes. _That's the boy from my dream_, Tori thought, shocked, _that's Blake. _ Kiba growled low in his throat and stepped towards the boy.

"Wait, Kiba," Tori said quickly. The white wolf shot her a look, his gold eyes flashing. The boy was silent, watching them closely.

"I think he's a friend," Tori continued. Kiba gave the boy a long, suspicious look, but shifted to his human form. Toboe did the same, looking at Tori with a confusion plastered to his face.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked, his voice commanding.

"That's Blake," Tori spoke before the boy could say anything. The boy cast her a puzzled look but nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm Blake and you must be Kiba." His voice was friendly despite the threatening look in Kiba's eyes.

"Tori…how do you know him?" Toboe asked, looking from Blake to the girl. Tori sighed, fighting the urge to collapse.

"It's a long story," She replied. Kiba looked at her, his now blue eyes worried.

"You shouldn't have run off alone," He said, his voice both concerned and cross.

"You didn't stop me," Tori shot back.

"You left before I could."

"Hey, guys," Blake interrupted, "Those wolves will come back you know." Tori looked at him.

"Do you know a place that is safe?" He pointed a thump at the building behind them.

"That building relatively safe," Blake replied, giving Kiba a challenging look. Kiba narrowed his eyes at him but remained silent. Toboe looked from one to the other, an apprehensive look in his eyes.

"Alright," Tori replied, breaking the silence, "Let's go." Blake nodded and started towards the building, Toboe followed, looking over his shoulder at Tori and Kiba. Tori started forward then fell, her leg buckling beneath her weight. Kiba caught her and slung her arm around his shoulders, letting her lean on him.

"Thanks," She mumbled then winced as her leg protested to her walking.

"Are you sure about him?" Kiba asked, as they trailed behind Blake and Toboe.

"He's the one I've been seeing in my dreams," Tori replied, looking up at Kiba briefly, "Now, I've found him. I need to know what's so important about him. Besides, he saved my life." Kiba said nothing but Tori could sense his distrust.

Inside, the building was dimly lit and musty. It was empty of any furniture except a large carpet off to the side. Tori sat on the carpet carefully, grimacing as her injuries screamed in pain. Toboe and Kiba sat on either side of her.

"Are you ok?" Toboe asked, concern in his eyes. Tori smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She looked up as Blake knelt in front of her holding gauze and various other bandages.

"You're lucky they weren't trying to kill you," Blake said, a crooked grin on his face. He pulled up her pants leg and wrapped the bite wounds on her ankles and calves along with the wound on his arm and torso.

"Why'd they want me anyway?" Tori muttered. Blake shrugged but appeared to be hiding something.

"Who know?" He said then looked at her, "But, how did you know my name?" Tori gazed at him, attempting to ignore the strange resemblance he had to her Father.

"I've had dreams with you in them for as long as I can remember," She explained slowly. Blake raised his eyebrows.

"Really? That's funny, because I could say the same about you."

_Just who is this guy? _Tori thought.

"Have you to met before?" Toboe asked. Tori shook her head.

"Nope," Blake replied, "But what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We're looking for someone," Kiba said, speaking for the first time.

"Oh? Who?"

"A grey wolf. He has a scar on his chest." Blake thought for a second then nodded.

"He was here a few days ago then left. I can help you find him." The boy set his green eyes on the white wolf, his eyes glittering boldly. Kiba returned his gaze, daring the boy to challenge him. Tori placed her hand by Kiba's, letting her fingers brush his. The wolf glanced at her then sighed.

"Fine," he said slowly, "You can come." Blake grinned and stretched his arms above his head.

"Awesome, we can leave in the morning."

With that, they all fell silent. Blake and Toboe quickly fell asleep, their soft breathing filling the building. Tori rolled onto her side and looked at Kiba lying next to her. His back was to her, unmoving aside from the rise and fall of his sides.

"Kiba?" She said quietly. He turned so he was facing her, his crystal blue eyes boring into her.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Tori said.

"Its fine," Kiba said, moving closer to her then added softly, "Just don't do it again." Tori nodded and let herself fall asleep beside him, knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And its finished! :D This one's longer than the others, I thought you guys deserved it after waiting so long lol. Anyways, tell me what you guys think! ;D Until next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry about the late update, I had to study for a Biology test and I was kinda debating on how to do this chapter. But, I hope you guys like it! To the reviewers! **

**Animelove77: Haha! Yes I am a girl And thanks! It's taken me a while to get good at it, but I still don't consider myself the best writer….Anyway! I am going to put in more romantic parts….sometime. *sweatdrop* **

**Shadow346437: Thankies! I was actually reading this book when I came up with the hybrid idea, I'm glad you like it though! :D **

**So…yeah, guess that's it! Onto the story! **

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No, I don't wanna push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_~Just A Kiss, Lady Antebellum _

Chapter 10

Tori's POV

A hand shook Tori's shoulder and she groaned.

"Tori, wake up." The girl opened her eyes and blinked groggily up at Kiba. He was crouched beside her, his blue eyes locked intently on her. He appeared to be somewhat tired. Probably because instead of sleeping he had stayed up listening to the town outside for any signs of the wolves and to the sound of Tori's soft breathing. Said girl sat up, wincing as the wound on her side protested the movement.

"You ok?" Kiba asked, peering at her.

"I'm fine," Tori responded, smiling reassuringly. "Is there any food around here?" Kiba pointed to what looked like beef jerky, an apple and some bottled water sitting on the carpet. Tori crawled over, figuring that the bite on her ankle wouldn't agree to her walking. She with her legs tucked beneath her and ripped a piece of jerky off and into her mouth. A little ways off, Blake was packing some stuff into a pack, which sat on a table. Toboe was helping him, handing him water bottles, sleeping supplies, medical supplies and food.

Tori hoped that what she was eating wasn't the only thing he had. Because her, for one couldn't live off of beef jerky and apples. Blake looked up and waved at her, smiling, then pointed at something on the other side of the building and said something to Toboe. Once again, she was reminded of the shocking resemblance Blake at to her Father. _That cannot be normal,_ Tori thought, _we're not even related! Unless you can call having dreams about each other some weird, creepy relation. _ Thinking about dreams brought a certain one to mind. In this dream, she saw how the man, whoever he was, had altered her DNA. Or at least, some of the process. He had used a solid white wolf pup with golden eyes for the wolf DNA. Tori's eyes moved to where Kiba sat silently, watching the entrance to the building they were staying in. She didn't know much about Kiba's childhood. Actually, she didn't know anything at all. It surprised her to realize that she knew next to nothing about the wolf and yet she couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

_ Could he be the one they used to alter my DNA? _Tori thought, _maybe that's why he seems so familiar and why I feel so close to him. _ Tori furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Kiba stood and walked out of the building, disappearing around the corner. Blake strode over, the pack slung over one shoulder, Toboe following.

"Where's he going?" Blake asked, dropping the pack to the floor and crouching next to her. Tori shrugged, looking at him. He smiled at her, his vibrant green eyes sparkling.

"He'll be back," Toboe said confidently, sitting down few feet away. Blake lightly touched Tori's injured ankle, inspecting it with a trained eye.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little," Tori replied, "But only when I move it suddenly." Blake nodded.

"It'll be healed today or tomorrow, along with your other injuries. That's the good thing about being mixed with wolves." He grinned at her and leaned back on his arms. Toboe looked at Blake curiously.

"You were mixed with us to?" Blake nodded.

"How did it happen?" A dark look entered Blake's eyes and he starred at the ground, seeming to be in a different world. Both wolf and girl watched him, patiently waiting for him to speak. _He must not like the story,_ Tori thought.

"I was with my parents and we were attacked by a pack of wolves," Blake began, his eyes finding Tori's. "The same pack that ambushed you. They separated me from my parents and attacked me. I got bit and their blood mixed with mine and somehow altered my DNA." Toboe titled his head to the side, a confused look on his face.

"But, how would just a bite change your DNA?" He asked.

"There canines are like a snakes," Blake explained, "It injects you with their blood and it mixes with yours—or whoever they bit."

"But for that to happen," Tori interjected, "Something must have been done to them because normal wolves aren't like that." Blake nodded.

"Exactly, so there not a wild pack. They serve someone and that someone must have done that to them." Tori clenched her fists. Who could do that to a helpless animal? _But it makes sense,_ She concluded, _that must be why there larger than normal wolves. _ Tori sighed and drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them. She suddenly wished that Kiba would return soon so they could leave this town.

Kiba's POV

Kiba turned a corner and stopped, surveying the crowd of people. He had left Tori and the others because he had an odd feeling. He felt anxious, like something was going to happen and they needed to leave quickly. The wolf scanned the crowd, not seeing why he felt so urgent. They were all just humans shopping and wondering about with no real purpose. Then he saw him. A tall dark skinned male. He wore jeans and a white T-shirt with a black trench coat over it. His form flickered and briefly showed a sold black wolf. His muscles rippling under his fur coat. The form returned to human and he turned, smiling at Kiba faintly. But it wasn't in the least bit friendly. Kiba narrowed his eyes, his hands forming fists in his jacket pockets. The man faced away and began walking, his boots crunching softly in the snow. Kiba followed on the other side of the street, staying a safe distance away.

As he followed the wolf, he began noticing other wolves in the crowd, probably all in the same pack. All of them large and threatening. It wasn't natural, Kiba knew that, and he didn't like it. Despite that, they were after Tori, and he wanted to know why. The man turned right, heading towards the outskirts of town. Kiba crossed the street, shoving through the crowd, ignoring the humans shouts of irritation at him. The black wolf seemed to have a specific destination in mind. He stopped at a crossroad and looked around in the crowd, as if looking for a certain person. Kiba watched him intently, stopping a ways off, hidden by the crowd.

The man turned, looking alerted by something. Kiba followed his gaze to a man dressed in a navy blue police suit, a German shepherd sniffing at his feet. The man was tall and lean with dark hair. He was speaking to the owner of a shop, holding a picture out in front of him. Kiba didn't recognize the picture, but he didn't need to. That was Tori's father. He was here and most likely looking for his daughter. The black wolf turned and began walking towards Kiba, his stride long and hurried. Why he would worry about a cop, Kiba didn't know. But, the white wolf headed back down the way he had come. They had to leave and quickly. Tori's father probably had more of his human pack with him searching the town for his daughter. Kiba doubted that there dogs would be able to locate Tori's scent with all the people around, but he didn't want to take any chances. Walking back to the building where the others were at, there were no signs of the other wolf pack. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or more worried. Kiba reached the building they were staying in and pushed open the door. Three heads looked up at him.

"Kiba, what's wrong? You lo—" Toboe started.

"Your Father's here," Kiba interrupted, looking at Tori. Said girl groaned and hung her head.

"Are there others with him?" She asked, looking at the wolf.

"Probably." This earned another groan from Tori.

"Guess we should get going then," Blake said, helping Tori to her feet. The four then strode out of the building and headed out of the small town. They wove through the alleys' to better avoid being seen. Occasionally, a dog would bark excitedly some ways off, signaling that the cops were on their trail. Here and there, Kiba would catch the scent of one of the wolves. He could tell Blake smelled it to by the way he looked around for any clear signs of the pack. Tori stumbled, grimacing in pain. The white wolf reached out and grabbed her arm, putting it around his shoulders. She looked up at him then glanced behind them. Long shadows moved about on the buildings in the shapes of men and dogs. The soft whining of the dogs as they scurried about for the scent reached her ears and worry slowly weaved its way into her. Kiba sensed it and tightened his grip on her wrist reassuringly. Blake led the way out of the town and into the open, snow covered wasteland. Some ways to their left was the graveyard and farther ahead was a dense forest. If they made it without the humans seeing them, they had a chance. The wolf pack, however, was would be much more difficult. The last thing Kiba wanted was a fight. E would if he had to, but he knew Tori couldn't handle it, not with her injuries.

Kiba heard the muffled sound of paws on snow as Toboe yelled his name. He shoved Tori to the side as a tan male wolf collided into him. The two fell to the ground, a mass of fur and claw. Kiba grappled with the wolf as the sounds of fighting filled the air. Kiba twisted and grabbed the larger wolfs' leg and shoved. The wolf stumbled backwards and the white wolf stood. The two lunged at each other, snapping at the others side. Blood sprayed the snow, staining it crimson. Kiba landed on the ground and turned, snarling. The tan wolf leapt into the air and collided with Kiba, his teeth sinking into the white wolfs' side. Kiba growled and kicked the wolfs' gut with his hind legs, throwing him off. He stood and lunged, tearing into his attackers' leg, satisfied with the crack it made. The wolf yelped and grabbed Kiba's scruff and threw him to the ground and pinned him with one paw. He bore down on Kiba, tearing into his side once more, blood lust shining in his eyes. The white wolf thrashed beneath him, slashing with his claws. But the wolf was relentless, ripping Kiba's side open. Hot blood pooled beneath Kiba, soaking into his fur. He reached up and bit into his attackers side and shoved, causing him to stumble backwards. He stood, blood dripping from his side. The tan wolf barred his teeth and ran at the white wolf. Kiba rose onto his hind legs and came down on top of the his opponent. The wolf yelped and Kiba bite down on his throat, killing him. Kiba stepped back, breathing hard. A yelp pierced the air and he turned to see Toboe hit the ground, a grey female standing above him.

"**Toboe!" ** He yelled and went to help the young wolf. Another wolf barred his path, fur bristled. Kiba growled and lunged, colliding head first into the wolf. Vaguely, he saw Tori go to help Toboe. The two wolves fought, snow flying around them. A loud gunshot sounded and the opposing wolf stumbled and fell, a bullet hole in its leg. Kiba looked up and saw maybe ten humans with dogs heading towards them. All fighting stopped and the wolf pack slowly retreated. Toboe sat up, blood dripping from a gash on his shoulder. Tori stood and moved towards Kiba, crouching next to him. Kiba noticed Blake tense as the humans neared, his green eyes locked on a certain one. The humans stopped a few feet away, guns at the ready and dogs tugging at their leashes. A dark haired man stepped forward, a shot gun in one hand. It was Tori's father. A few minutes later and a tall woman followed and stood beside her husband. Kiba could sense Tori's shock. The wolf fixed his eyes on Tori's father, golden meeting dark brown. He stepped forward, intending on warning the human and his pack off once and for all. Tori's father raised the shotgun.

"Stay where you are," He warned. Kiba growled low in his throat but stayed put. Tori placed a hand on his shoulder, her fingers digging through his fur.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, looking from one parent to the other.

"Tori, honey, we want you to come back with us," Her Mother replied, a hand on her husband's arm.

"How am I supposed to go back knowing what I am?" Tori said, "I can't go back. I'll just put you in danger." Mrs. Bishop took a step forward towards her daughter. Kiba half snarled in warning and she stopped midstride.

"You wouldn't endanger us," Mrs. Bishop said, searching for something to convince her daughter. Tori stood, her hands bloodied from using her claws.

"You don't know that," She replied, "Those wolves were here for me and they'll do anything to capture me, including killing you. They don't care, as long as they get me."

"That doesn't matter," Tamera said, almost desperately, "We can move and remain off the grid."

"That won't help," Tori said, shaking her head, "They'll just find me again." Tori's father gripped the handle to his gun, his knuckles turning white.

"How is living with wolves going to help?" He demanded. The girl moved her gaze to her father, eyes flashing.

"It won't. But maybe I can find who's searching for me and stop them, or kill them if I have to." Mrs. Bishop shook her head in disbelief. Was this really her daughter? What happened to the innocent girl she once knew? Tamera's gaze turned to the white wolf standing beside her daughter and anger rose within her.

"You're the cause of all this," She said fiercely, glaring at the wolf, "If you hadn't come along and taken my daughter none of this would have happened!" The wolf returned the woman's glare, the fur along his spine rising.

"You think I caused this?" He said, "I did nothing. You're the one who let that human experiment on Tori like she was some disposable toy. If anyone's responsible it's _you_." The enraged Mother strode forward, ignoring the wolfs' warnings.

"You damned beast! How dare you say that? We didn't know about that until it was too late. There was nothing we could do! So, how _dare_ you accuse us of what that man did to my daughter?" She said viciously, drawing a shotgun from her belt. She cocked the gun and aimed it at the wolf. As the enraged Mother fired, Kiba lunged at her. Tori's eyes widened in shock and she tried to run forward, but seemed to be frozen in place. The smoke cleared to reveal Kiba pinning Tamera to the ground, his fangs inches from her face, the gun lying in the snow a few feet away.

"Back off," He growled, "Or next time, I won't miss." He moved to stand by Tori, his form turning human. By an unspoken consent, the four walked off towards the forest. Tori paused and looked back at her parents, then hurried to catch up to Kiba.

Soon, they reached the dense forest. Vines hung from the trees and weeds littered the ground, entangling their ankles. Kiba scanned the forest for any sign of the wolf pack. But, the forest was silent, all the animals hidden in their dens for the winter. He looked back at Tori, Toboe and Blake. The three were lagging behind, batting vines and stray branches out of their path. Kiba turned and started down the ravine. He stumbled and put his hand on a tree to steady himself, his vision swimming. He held his jacket open and lightly touched his side and drew it away bloody. The T-shirt underneath was soaked with blood and stained red. _It's worse than I thought it was,_ He thought. Black dots swirled in his vision and he gripped the tree to avoid falling.

"Kiba? Are you ok?" Came Toboe's concerned voice. Kiba looked over at the brown wolf, seeing double. He swayed back and forth then felt Toboe grab his arms firmly, setting him gently on the ground. He closed his eyes, feeling his strength ebbing away.

"What's wrong?" He heard Blake ask.

"He's lost to much blood," Toboe replied worriedly. Kiba felt someone grab one arm and someone else grab the other, pulling him to his feet. Before he could protest, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Tori's POV

Tori put Kiba's arm around her shoulders, looking at him between herself and Blake. _The idiot probably didn't think to make sure the wound wasn't serious,_ She muttered to herself.

"You guys go on ahead," Toboe said, "I'm going to find some herbs. I'll catch up to you later." With that, the wolf ran off.  
>"Toboe wait!" Tori called, worried about the young wolfs' safety.<p>

"He'll be fine," Blake said reassuringly, "Let's focus on finding shelter." The two began walking, Kiba between them, looking for a suitable place to stay. After a while, they found a large cave with a stream close by. Vines crawled all over the cave, camouflaging it from any prying eyes. Tori and Blake set Kiba down inside then started to gather fire wood. They didn't wonder far, not wanting to leave the unconscious wolf unattended. Once they had collected enough fire wood, Blake started up a fire. Tori knelt next to Kiba and began slipping his jacket off. She set it to the side and carefully began taking his shirt off, the fabric sticking to the wound. Once the shirt was off, Tori stared at the wound, worry seeping into her. Kiba's side had been torn to pieces, the flesh mauled. The only skin that remained was a thin veil covering the muscle tissue. Blood crusted the outside of the wound and dripped to the cave floor. _Oh God, _Tori thought, turning away, _how did he not collapse earlier?_ Toboe returned and Blake helped him with applying the herbs. Blake went to his pack and rummaged around until he found some bandages then wrapped Kiba's torso to help keep the herbs in place. Once they were finished, Blake took raw meat from his pack, tossed some to Toboe, then cooked some over the fire for himself and Tori.

After eating, Tori took Kiba's shirt and walked a little ways to the stream. She knelt by the water and washed the blood off her hands and forearms then proceeded to wash most of the blood off of the shirt. She wrung the shirt out then took it back to the cave, setting it by the fire to dry.

"I'm going for a walk," Tori said, "I'll be back later."

"Just be careful," Blake told her, watching her leave. The girl wondered back to the stream and followed it aimlessly. The wind blew softly, gently playing with her hair. The moon had rose in the sky, making the snow glow a silvery color. After some time, she stopped on a small hill, overlooking the tree filled valley below. Her mind wondered back to earlier. The men encircling them, ready to open fire. Her Mother's enraged expression as she shot at Kiba. The wolf lunging at her. Tori closed her eyes, digging her fingers into the snow. She felt torn between two different worlds, like they were playing tug-o-war and she was the rope. Her Mother's words rang in her head: "If you hadn't come along and taken my daughter, none of this would have happened!" _I wonder if that's true,_ Tori thought miserably, _if I hadn't found Kiba that night, would I be home now with no one after me? _

"Are you ok?" Tori twisted around to see Kiba standing a few feet away, his semi-dry T-shirt covering his bandages. Tori frowned, knowing wearing a damp shirt in the winter could be dangerous. But, she didn't bother mentioning it. He wouldn't listen anyhow.

"Yeah, fine," She said instead, turning away. He walked over and sat next to her.

"You're lying," He said, looking at her. The wolf liked the way her hair glowed softly in the moonlight. Of course, there wasn't much he _didn't_ like about her. Kiba peered more closely and realized Tori was crying quietly.

"Why are you crying?" Tori sniffed and slowly looked up at him.

"I just feel like I'm being pulled in two different directions," She said softly.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything," Kiba replied, brushing a stray stand of hair behind her ear.

"I know," Tori said, "I just didn't expect my parents to come looking for me…..or for my Mother to try and kill you." Kiba was silent for a minute, thinking.

"Do you remember when you asked why I was in Shady Grove?" He finally asked. Tori nodded.

"Yeah, and you said you were looking for something." Kiba leaned closer to her, so their foreheads were touching.

"That something was you, Tori," He said, quietly. Tori leaned back, surprised.

"What?" She squeaked out.

"I love you, Tori," Kiba said softly, willing her to believe him. The girl looked at the disguised wolf before her, and saw his sincerity. She looked away, uncertain. She knew she had strong feelings for him, but did she _love_ him? She didn't want to say anything, then not mean it and end up hurting him. All the memories she had of Kiba ran through her mind. Seeing him in the forest as a wolf then as a human at her work. Then finding out his name and that he was the wolf she had taken in. The days they spent, slowly getting to know each other and feeling close to him. _I do love him,_ She thought, but it didn't surprise her. Tori turned to Kiba and reached out, pulling him closer. She leaned in and kissed him, her hand holding the back of his neck. Kiba stiffened in shock then slowly relaxed, kissing her back uncertainly. He deepened the kiss, moving closer to Tori, his hands resting on the ground on either side of her waist. Tori's arms wrapped around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair. He experimentally bit her bottom lip, causing her to shiver slightly. Tori pulled away then hugged him, careful not to touch his side.

"I love you to," she said, her mouth by his ear. Kiba smiled and returned the hug. The two made their way back to the cave, Tori holding Kiba's hand as she followed him through the forest. But, she couldn't shake the feeling that her being involved with Kiba might cause problems later on. Soon, they reached the cave and found Blake and Toboe fast asleep. The fire had died down, the embers glowing softly. Tori lied down next to Kiba, pressing against him for warmth.

"Kiba?" Tori asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure?"

"About what?" Kiba asked, looking at her.

"Us," She said quietly.

"Yes." Kiba replied, resting his cheek atop her head. Tori snuggled closer to him, sighing contentedly. She closed her eyes, letting herself fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is! The confession and kiss XD I know the song in the beginning is like a dead giveaway but I was listening to the song while writing that part and I was like O.O That totally fits! :D Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed. Your awesome *hands pie* Again, sorry about the late update. I had a Biology test and an Algebra Midterm -.- And a whole bunch of school work. Annnyways, please review and I shall see you next time! **


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, I know your probably not going to like this, but, I am going to put this story **on hold, **just for a while. You guys have really liked this story, and for that I absolutely love you! Words cannot express how much I love you! Oh my gosh I just love you **:D** I'm just having some writers block and I'm working on more than one story and that can be stressful. So, until further notice, this story is on hold. Hopefully, I can eventually come back with a fresh start and continue!


End file.
